


A Deck of Cards

by wei_wei_wei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (OC tag is for members of DICE), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_wei_wei/pseuds/wei_wei_wei
Summary: Saihara is 5 years old when a strange kid recruits him into his secret club, D.I.C.E.The story behind the infamous organisation, the paths that change and the lives that lead them.





	1. Secret Club

Saihara was 5 years old when his parents left him with the great outdoors and an old grandma. She was rarely seen by the family, as she lived so far out in the mountains. Saihara had not recognised her. But when it came time to leave, he had little choice.

 

His mother glanced at the grandfather clock in a hurry before reaching down and tightly hugging him.

 

His father stared at him from the entrance of the door and didn’t offer a parting smile.

 

And then they were gone.

 

.

 

His grandmother, Saihara had found, had similar taste in child-raising. She left him to his own devices, only talking when calling Saihara down for food or when the lonesome silence in the house got too much for even her. Her interest in home decor was clear from the floors to the ceiling of the old, rusting house. It was cluttered, cramped completely by old family relics or bargains from yard sales. In all of the days spent with her, Saihara had never seen a wall bare.

 

Saihara was a quiet child.

 

Content to read in his room with whispered words and unconfident fingers, he blended into the background until he felt like another piece of the house. But, that was fine. Being so young, Saihara had never known anything different. So, despite his family being indifferent towards him, he found his life filled with reading his grandma’s extensive collection of _Detective Conan_ , watching T.V and looking wistfully out the window whenever the ice-cream truck passed their house to the park.

 

He was alone, but that was okay. That was the way it had always been.

 

So, when his grandma had told him to play in the park with the other kids for a few hours because he “needed the exercise”, he was quite lost. What was he meant to do? He had little experience playing with other kids his age.

 

However she had taken pity on him and given him 100 yen to buy ice cream with.

 

Now, this was completely new territory to Saihara. He had never even _seen_ the park before. But he had money. And he was determined to finally, finally eat a sweet that wasn’t chocolate-covered raisins.

 

So he had to go.

 

The summer sun was beating down on the road, making Saihara want to go back and get a hat. But ice cream was too important. The usually shy boy found himself making his way down the twisting road fairly quickly. His grandma had told him the directions, and Saihara kept repeating them under his breath. He was too occupied that he didn’t see the shadow flashing from around a corner.

 

_~Bring, Bring_ ~

 

The bike bell merrily rang as the rider skidded around him in a close call. But the surprise had shook Saihara out of his mind for a moment.

 

“Sorry, kid!” A man’s voice.

 

His heart rocketed up to his chest and Saihara turned around- but the rider was already disappearing into the distance. He was too panicked to say a word.

 

His heart rate stuttering, he found himself at a crossroads. His grandma had told him to go left, but maybe he had heard that incorrectly. Saihara didn’t want to go the wrong way and get lost, how long would it take for anyone to find him? How long until she realised he was gone?

 

He had half a mind to turn back home when a tinkling, childlike laughter came distantly from behind the trees.

 

From the left direction.

 

Saihara gulped and went towards what he hoped was the park.

 

In time, he made it to what was a small field with a playground to the side of it. He saw a few kids playing in the sand or kicking a soccer ball around, luckily not too many. Also, the ice cream truck wasn’t there yet. All Saihara had to do was wait.

 

He quietly walked over to the small shade the playground offered, making sure not to make eye contact with any of the other kids. Sitting alone, he aimlessly drew some swirls in the sand.

 

The soccer ball hit the back of his head with a ‘ _THUNK!_ ’. It hurt.

 

“Hey! Give it here!”

 

Saihara turned to the two boys who were waving their arms wildly from across the field. Tears stinging his eyes, he rubbed the back of his head and then picked up the ball.

 

While walking out of the sandpit, ball in hand, the two boys ran up to him.

 

“That’s our ball. Give it back.” They were taller than him. And way too close.

 

Anxiety spiked. Saihara’s shaking hands clutched the ball and he began to shake. They were trying to talk to him…? No, no, no way. He didn’t know what to do, so he just looked away. Anywhere except their prying eyes.

 

Their brows furrowed and the shorter one started to growl, “It’s not yours. You’re stealing. Give it back!”

 

He tugged on the younger boy’s arms and it became a childish scuffle for the ball. In seconds, it slipped out of Saihara’s grasp and he toppled back into the sand.

 

“It’s ours!” The shorter boy huffed angrily and kicked the ball away.

 

Saihara’s heart was beating, _thump, thump, thump_ , in time with the bounces of the ball. It was scary, but was this what playing with friends was like? He stood up again.

 

The kid roughly pushed Saihara back to the ground in annoyance.

 

“…Stupid.”

 

“YOU!” The small group immediately turned to the loud shout.

 

…

 

And Saihara could only stare.

 

A short boy was on the top of the slide, staring down at the trio. The sun beamed down from beyond him. He had long choppy purple hair and an angry glare. But most notably, over his outfit he was wearing a large, black cape.

 

“Leave him alone!” His voice commanded. His eyes didn’t waver.

 

“What-“ One of the started.

 

_‘WOOSH!’_

 

The boy leapt right off the top of the slide, and landed on his feet. He dramatically flipped back his cape, which dragged through the sand as he took several confident steps until he was directly in front of the two boys.

 

Saihara noted with some worry that he was a full head shorter than the both of them. He gulped.

 

“Yeah well he stole _our_ ball, so shut up!” One of them growled and took a threatening step towards him. Saihara whimpered quietly. The caped boy didn’t move a muscle.

 

“Your ball?” He asked in a highly confused tone, “You mean the one that guy has over there?” He pointed.

 

The boys spun on a dime to see some extremely-tall-for-his-age kid kicking the ball in question around in the field.

 

“What!” “That’s ours!” They ran away.

 

‘ _He wasn’t scared at all!_ ’ Saihara couldn’t believe his eyes. In fact, you could say he was starstruck. So when the cape swung around and the boy knelt before him, asking if he was okay, Saihara was hit with a sudden bout of shyness.

 

But that only made the boy frown and tilt his head, “Huh? Did they actually hit you?” Saihara immediately shook his head ‘no’. Well, with the ball they kinda _had_ , but he didn’t want to get into any more trouble today.

 

However, it seemed trouble was already meeting him halfway.

 

“Great!” The boy grinned, “That means you have to join my secret club!” Saihara blinked in surprise. He was not made aware of this. Was this what playing with kids his age entailed?

 

“Secret… club?” He asked, hesitantly.

 

The boy nodded with a serious face, then pulled Saihara up by the hand.

 

“‘Cos it’s a _secret_ club, that means you need a code name, right? So!” He suddenly pointed at Saihara’s face.

 

“Your code name is Seven! ‘Cos you’re the seventh member!”

 

Saihara was very confused, but he supposed it must be a game. And this boy seemed a lot nicer than those other boys from before, so he nodded his head.

 

“Okay.U-um…. what’s your code name?”

 

“Haha, its _my_ secret club! So you have to call me ‘Boss!’” He smiled, eyes shining. Saihara guessed he must be the type to always want to be the one in charge when playing games. Normally this might bother him, but at this point, Saihara just wanted to be included. So he went along, nodding his head.

 

“Great! Hey! Are you done?” He suddenly turned and yelled across the field. Saihara looked behind him to see that the extremely tall kid from earlier was now running towards them at full pelt, shouting in response,

 

“Yeah! Has he joined yet?!”

 

“Duh, who do you think I am? An amat- ama— a _loser_???”

 

The tall boy laughed in response and Saihara meeped and hid behind the cape. He was _massive_. He might even already be in _middle school_. And Saihara could *not* deal with that today.

 

“It’s okay!” He came up to Saihara and the leader, bending down to his level. Saihara flinched and squeezed his eyes tightly. His heart was fluttering in his chest again and man _he really could not deal with more today_. He changed his mind. He was never going outside again. Too many people were talking to him at once! Too many! Distantly, he realised that the kid next to him was giggling.

 

“Oh man, I’ve got just the thing for this.” The super-tall boy said in a voice a bit too deep to be in elementary school. He could hear the shuffling of fabric and something heavy being dropped in the sand. He only screwed up his face and shook his head, hands clutching onto the cape in front of him.

 

“Hey, open your eyes.”

 

Worried what might happen if he didn’t, Saihara hesitated for a moment before slowly opening one eye. Then he blinked both open in surprise. His breath caught in his throat and before he knew it a laugh huffed out instead. The leader started giggling again and before he knew it Saihara couldn’t hold back his giggles either.

 

Because the boy in front of him was now fully decked out in a red afro, and red nose, and some stupid looking glasses with eyes painted on and he looked so dumb but serious that Saihara could only _laugh_.

 

“Oho! Looks like this kid isn’t scared after all!” He grinned and held out a hand.

 

“My code name is One! I’m also in grade one! Nice to meet you!” He came off as so friendly that Saihara found his previous worries melted away. He let go of the cape and softly shook his hand.

 

“U-um. I’m Seven…?” He trailed off and glanced at the boy beside him for confirmation(?) who was currently busying himself by wiping his cape free from the white sand.

 

“And um… I’m five.” He said his age quietly and then immediately felt awkward for engaging in social interaction.

 

“Oh? Are you five or are you seven?” One grinned and stroked his chin in mock confusion. Saihara could tell he was being made fun of and huffed angrily.

 

“I’m Seven!” He said in the loudest voice ever. That just made the boy chuckle and turn to the leader next to him.

 

“Hey, Kokichi-“ He started before his jaw went slack and he covered his mouth all of a sudden.

 

Saihara tilted his head in confusion.

 

Kokichi grumbled under his breath then stood up all of a sudden.

 

“You— Don’t act like that wasn’t on purpose! Why. Do. You. _Always_. Have. To. Say. My. Name?! _That defeats the whole purpose of the secret club!!_ ” He shouted.

 

Saihara was shocked at the outburst but the fact that Kokichi was losing his mind at a weird-looking clown kept him from going into panic.

 

One just grinned and turned back to Saihara, “Hey guess what, since you’re part of our secret club, it means you get to know our boss’s _real name_. That’s something that only our member’s know. So keep it a secret, okay?” Saihara turned in wonder to the leader next to him, who was looking quite annoyed while digging his foot in the sand. _A name that not many people knew about_. He could hardly believe that he now knew _super_ _top-secret information_. Man, what a day.

 

_‘He really is so cool…’_

 

Saihara had never kept a secret before, but he decided that he was going to do his best with this one.

 

“Hey, Seven.”

 

Saihara only realised after a few moments that Kokichi was addressing him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“…You better still call me the leader of the secret club.” He said, not meeting his eyes.

 

“Mhm!” Saihara smiled. He had already decided, he wanted to be friends with these two.

 

And secret clubs were what friends played, right?

 

.

 

Saihara now found himself following Kokichi and One, the latter who had ditched the whole clown disguise in his backpack for just the red afro instead. They were making their way out of the playground and across the street. Saihara turned back towards the park nervously, kind of wanting to stay for ice cream, but also kind of not wanting to leave the new friends he’d made. ‘ _But ice cream…’_ Saihara turned back towards the duo with a worried pout, not able to make up his mind, ‘But _friends_....’

 

Kokichi glanced behind himself only to see Saihara turning himself into a nervous wreck.

 

“Don’t worry!” He called, “We’ll come back there later, I just want to introduce you to the members of the secret club~”

 

Saihara’s inquisitive nature overtook his worry for a moment. He was curious about this secret club, and what exactly he had gotten himself into. He turned for a moment to look back at the disappearing park, the park the ice cream truck wasn’t even at yet anyway, before running forward to catch up with Kokichi and One.

 

“Um… how many people are in this secret club?” He asked.

 

“Seven thousand!” Kokichi grinned and held out his hands in grand display, “And I’m the leader of all of them!”

 

“Hmm…” Saihara hummed, not because he didn’t believe that a five(?) year old could head a secret club containing seven thousand members, but because of something Kokichi had told him earlier.

 

“Didn’t you say before- that I was the seventh member?” He wondered out loud. One’s guffaw echoed across the whole street.

 

“Looks like you caught him in a lie there, kid!”

 

Kokichi sighed but he didn’t look angry. “It’s no fun if you ask questions if you already know the answer to, you know!” He chided playfully. “I was just… emble- embellishing the details!”

 

“Huh, where did you learn that word from, boss? School?” One grinned.

 

“Nuh-uh! Plus, seven thousand could still actually happen one day! It’s true!”

 

Saihara found himself smiling at the duo’s back-and-forth conversation. Before much time had passed, they had reached their destination. Really, it wasn’t that far of a walk from the park.

 

The secret club’s hideout was an old convenience store. Completely different from the shiny chain-brand one that Saihara and his grandma got their groceries from. It was rusted, and dirty, and completely abandoned. There wasn’t even a sign on it or anything. Saihara thought it looked forgotten.

 

“We have arrived!” Kokichi said dramatically and leapt down from where he had been piggy-backing One for the majority of their walk.

 

“Now, don’t bang your head on the way in!” One told Saihara before guiding him through the small door which could partially open on the left side of the store. At first glance, he never would have noticed that that was the way inside.

 

Kokichi watched his expression of wonder with amusement playing through his features.

 

Saihara took two steps in then wondered where exactly he had just ended up. Because it really looked just like a _secret base_.

 

Mats were arranged in the floor so none of the cold tiles could make it through. There was a fan next to a heater in the corner. They had somehow moved in a couch— a _couch_!— inside which was in the centre of the room. All the empty shelves of the previously-used store were now lined up across the back of the room next to some bikes, blocking the entrance from view. Before that, lay a few mattresses and bean bags. Around the room Saihara could spot various books, toys and snacks.

 

It was _awesome_.

 

But then Saihara took notice of the several kids hanging out in the store who were now curiously looking at him, and he had to duck behind One so their eyes didn’t reach them.

 

It didn’t really work.

 

“Hey, everyone!” Kokichi said loudly and leader-like, “I bought a new member today!”

 

A round of cheers met his ears. Saihara shivered. Really he was going way, way, WAY too far out of his comfort zone today. A hand extended toward him and grabbed hold of his own. Saihara realised he was slowly being pulled out from behind One by Kokichi. Out and into the open.

 

“Introduce yourself.” Kokichi said, not unkindly, and Saihara gulped. He turned to the club members. Their eyes gazed at him, he couldn’t escape them. But Kokichi’s hand was warm.

 

“Um! Hello… My code name is S— Seven! It’s nice to meet you…” He trailed off awkwardly and his eyes focused on the floor instead of the small group.

 

“A round of applause!” Kokichi lifted their hands and the room was filled with claps. _Just what had he walked his way into._

 

“I can’t believe you actually went out and got another member dude!” An unfamiliar boy’s voice sounded.

 

“I know right! When you made a big deal about it this morning I thought our boss was kidding!” A girl’s voice said excitedly.

 

Kokichi replied, “Hey- I can totally keep my word! Especially promises to my dear members.”

 

A round of laughs went out at that one.

 

“No way.” “Oh yeah! Where’s my birthday present then?” “…Liar.”

 

It was a merry scene, and one that Saihara necessarily wanted to get _away_ from… it was just a lot, all at once. It was too much for his poor heart. So he stayed back, next to One (the red afro was really doing wonders for his anxiety) and tried his best to blend into the background.

 

Soon, he would discover, that such a feat was impossible if this club and its members had any say in it.

 

“Seven!” Saihara lifted his gaze from the floor to a girl with twin pigtails. She was probably around his age (honestly, all of the kids in the room looked like they belonged in elementary, apart from One). “Sit over here,” She said, patting the space on the couch next to her, “We’re going to do some introductions so you’re not lost, okay?”

 

Saihara hesitated but with a calming smile from One, he eventually took a seat on the couch.

 

“O-kay. Sorry in advance that our boss is suuuuper unoriginal- hey!” She dodged a pillow thrown by the leader in question, “-This might be easier if we go in order…”

 

Saihara turned to One in question.

 

“That’s right!” He grinned, “You already know me as One.”

 

“Two,” A kid with coffee hair covering his eyes said. They were playing a DS.

 

“Three!” Said a boy with a big smile and bigger sunglasses.

 

“Four…” Muttered a quiet, long-haired girl that Saihara didn’t realise was sitting next to him.

 

“And I’m Five!” Said the friendly girl with pigtails. “Six isn’t here, but he’ll be back in a bit. Don’t worry, you’ll know it’s him when you see him.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Saihara could hear mock offence mumbled on the other side of the couch. But he wasn’t really paying attention, since his heart was pretty set on doing loop-de-loops in his chest right now. Never before had he been surrounded by so many kids his age at once. He couldn’t believe he was joining such a secret club. _This was perhaps the coolest thing to happen to him in his whole life_.

 

Seeing the beginnings of a childish pillow fight over the back of the couch though, Saihara thought he might keep that one small fact to himself, for now.

 

“Annnnd,” Kokichi’s voice brought him back to the present, “With you that makes Seven! Just so you know, the number is what order you joined the club in~!”

 

Saihara nodded in understanding.

 

“Now that’s all done,” the kid at his feet- Two- said, “Waiting for you was boring. I’m watching a movie.” They pulled out a laptop that Saihara didn’t realise was under the couch and started flicking through tabs and folders.

 

“Ooh- pick Totoro! I wanna watch Totoro!” The girl named Five next to Saihara suddenly shouted.

 

“Huh…?” Two said, “I was thinking more about Mulan.”

 

A chorus of groans echoed around the couch.

 

“Ohmigod we’ve seen that one a _thousand times_ ,” Five frowned.

 

“It’s not bad!” The sunglasses kid, Three, reasoned from behind the couch, “But it _will be_ if I have to see it one more time.”

 

“I think,” One said, while taking a seat next to Two, “If I have to hear ‘bout defeating the huns again, I’m gonna puke.”

 

Two heaved a huge sigh, “You guys have no taste…!”

 

Another round of complaints emerged from the members as Kokichi looked at Saihara.

 

“Hey,” He said lowly, “Do ya need to be home at a certain time? ‘Cos I can take you back to the park, if you want.”

 

Saihara looked around for a clock, and saw it was on top of the door he had come in. It was only 12ish (his time-telling skills hadn’t exactly maxed out at this point in his life) so he should have plenty of time before he had to go home.

 

He shook his head ‘no’ and Kokichi grinned.

 

“Such a good leader, looking after our newest member~” Three ruffled Kokichi’s hair, completely ruining the moment.

 

But Kokichi only gave an evil smirk in reply, “Hey, Two, how about we watch Monsters Inc.”

 

Two hummed loudly in thought and Three shrieked, “No fair! You know that one gave me nightmares!”

 

Saihara giggled softly then looked to the other girl next to him- Four. Like him, she hadn’t said a word this whole time. Now that he was looking closer, he could see that she was actually clutching a little plush toy to her chest.

 

‘ _A… clown?_ ’

 

Sahara wondered what she wanted to watch.

 

“…” She had caught his gaze. Saihara looked away quickly, but that didn’t stop her from nudging him with her elbow.

 

“You… were wondering what I wanted to watch, right?” She muttered in a soft voice.

 

_‘She’s good!’_

 

She took in his surprised expression and nodded sagely, “Mhm, I thought so,” she said.

 

“Narnia.”

 

The sudden loudness of her voice bought the room to a standstill. Everyone looked towards her.

 

“Narnia,” Four said, “I want to watch Narnia.”

 

Two smiled and began clicking on the keyboard again, “Okay, Narnia it is, your highness.”

 

Kokichi left for a moment to “turn off every light!” Three let out a few more half-hearted retorts but generally, everyone seemed okay with this choice for the movie. The store darkened all at once. Kokichi returned. And with a logo by Un- uni… okay Saihara’s English really needed improving- the movie had begun.

 

Everything was quiet until the talking lion of the film, Aslan, was introduced.

 

“See, there’s a good name! Something I wouldn’t mind _my_ code name to be,” Five protested, “ _Aslan_. Better than Five. What’s five good for anyway. I’m turning seven this year, you know!”

 

Three grumbled from where he had moved onto the other side of the couch. Saihara thought he was asleep already, but apparently not. The others were silent. Was this normal for her to complain about?

 

“Five is good for something,” Four said quietly, but it unnecessarily echoed through the room since they were all watching the movie.

 

“Good for what?” Five turned to Four.

 

“Good for five fingers to smack your face with.”

 

“OOOOH!!!” Kokichi yelled and practically fell off the couch, “You just got _burned_!”

 

Two smashed down the space key, yelling, “Everyone _Be Quie_ t!”

 

“…”

 

They continued watching _Narnia_. Everything was quiet for about 1 more second before Saihara could hear the distant jingle of the ice-cream truck. He gasped quietly, and looked at the time. It was too dark in the room to look at the time. ‘ _Oh no,_ ’ Saihara thought, ‘ _I’m going to miss out on ice cream!_ ’

 

Then all at once, the jingle stopped. He could hear the distant slam of a car door closing. Then eventually, he heard footsteps. They were coming closer, around the store, and up to the side entrance.

 

A knock on the door broke the tentative peace.

 

“Six’s home!” Three yelled, miraculously awake, and leapt off the couch all at once.

 

He fell on the floor in a heap but that didn’t stop Kokichi and the others from running to the door. Saihara helpfully paused the movie they had left so they wouldn’t miss too much.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Let me through first!” He heard what must be Six’s voice through the crowd of people.

 

“Yes, yes!” Kokichi’s voice sounded, “Let the man through!”

 

Eventually they dispersed enough for Saihara to see that Six was a rather chubby boy, who wore a bright red bandanna on his head. More importantly, it seemed like he was holding a tray of plastic wrapped- popsicles?

 

“Okay, okay, I bought extra but only one each!” The kids giggled and grabbed a popsicle each.

 

Kokichi handed Saihara a popsicle when it was clear that he wouldn’t move, “Purple’s the best flavour,” He said, then took a lick of ice-cream.

 

Saihara couldn’t believe his eyes. He had popsicle ice-cream! But- _how?_ He looked at Six and came to the conclusion that the only way he could have gotten ice-cream was if he bought some from the ice-cream truck.

 

He walked up to Six, “Oh!” Six said, “You’re Seven, aren’t ya? I’m happy I got some extra ice-cream this time!” He held out his hand for a handshake.

 

Saihara put 100 yen in it.

 

Six blinked, “No- wait, no, no!” He chuckled and gave back Saihara his money. Saihara was now even more confused.

 

“My mum runs the ice-cream truck,” Six grinned, “She gives me extras sometimes. You don’t have to pay me for it, I swear!”

 

“Oh.” Saihara said and pocketed the money. “Then um…”

 

“…Thank you.” Saihara said. Six smiled and patted his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, everyone say _Thanks Six.”_ Kokichi shouted from the couch.

 

“Thanks, Six!” Lazily chorused from the popsicle-eating kids on the couch. Six smiled and grabbed a beanbag so he could join in. In a few minutes they were all seated and the movie was running again. Saihara tasted his popsicle. It was incredibly sweet, just how he liked it.

 

“What’s this, Narnia?” Six asked.

 

“You got it.” Said One.

 

Saihara didn’t think _this_ is what his grandma meant when she said he should go outside and play. It certainly didn’t involve much exercise.

 

“Wait-“ Five turned to Three, “How come you got two?!”

 

“I wanted to duel wield!”

 

Still, today he had joined a secret club. And sitting with the others, eating purple-flavoured ice-cream, he was having fun.

 

Two grumbled at all the noise but didn’t complain.

 

Kokichi giggled from beside him.

 

Today, for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t alone. A feeling of happiness and contentment rose inside of him.

 

Because today, he had made some friends.

 

Saihara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kokichi’s motive video there are only nine members of D.I.C.E. Of course, Kokichi himself probably counts as the tenth member in canon, but there’s room for another member…
> 
> I figured to just go with numbers for the members since it’s both easier to remember and also works as code names. It’s a little spoilery for future chapters but here’s a visual guide of who each member is: https://imgur.com/a/RZeyKmE
> 
> Ice-cream trucks aren’t a huge thing in Japan. But not completely outside of the realm of possibility. So I included it :)


	2. 100 Yen

After the movie, Kokichi had taken with him along with Six back down to the park. Six had then walked off to talk to the lady in the ice-cream truck, who also looked quite alike to him now that he had seen them together. ‘ _So, he was telling the truth…!_ ’ Saihara mused. Really, this club had such cool members! No one in his family drove an _ice-cream truck._

 

Kokichi had ditched the cape, but without it his presence still filled up the space between them. Together, they currently walking back towards the entrance of the park.

 

“At the start we were just gonna have five members,” Kokichi was saying, “But then Six said he could get us sweets any time! So we _had_ to let him join!” He turned back to Saihara with a twirl and a smile.

 

“Hm?” Saihara wondered, “…So you only joined him ‘cos he gave you sweets?”

 

“Nooo…!” He whined but Saihara thought it didn’t look completely genuine.

 

Which was a problem. His eyes widened in realisation.

 

He- he had no sweets! What if they didn’t let him join the club now?! Oh man… He took a look around at the emptying park, before bringing his gaze back to Kokichi. Wh-What if the other members were hiding right now? What if this was a test? Oh no, _Detective Conan_ always said stealing was wrong but — what if he had to use his grandma’s chocolate-covered raisins as collateral? He glanced again towards Kokichi who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, ‘ _What if they don’t accept late payments of sweets…?_ ’ Saihara worried, his breath kicking up, _‘I really want to stay friends with them. What then…?’_

 

Kokichi began reaching out a hand towards him, “You’re acting really—“

 

Saihara slammed 100 yen onto his palm.

 

“I’m sorry!” He said, “I don’t have sweets now but I can give you money instead! So please let me join the club!”

 

His panic was broken by a snicker from his right side. He turned to realise that Six had returned and was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

 

“Stop giving people money!” He exclaimed, “You’re already part of the club, dude, stop worrying.” He said in a placating tone, which was only broken by more snickers. Saihara tilted his head.

 

“Look,” Six said, pointing, “I think you broke him.”

 

Saihara turned to where Kokichi was standing stock-still, staring at the coin in his palm.

 

Then a huge smile broke on his face, “Hah, I’ve never gotten paid to have someone join the club before.”

 

“This could be great for business, Six! Let’s do this! Let’s have people pay to get in!” He said, excitedly waving it in the air.

 

“Huh? Aren’t you meant to earn money? With a job?” Six said nervously, scratching his cheek.

 

Saihara said, “Do you want more money then?” and furrowed his brow. He could get more from grandma…

 

“No! No!” Six said, waving his hands around, “Boss, you’re gonna run this kid dry! Please give back his money, please!”

 

“Bleeeh. Fine.” Kokichi muttered, and then didn’t move a muscle.

 

“…”

 

Saihara and Six stared at him.

 

“If you beat me in a game, duh! Seven, let’s play heads or tails!”

 

Saihara could hear something like ‘I don’t have time for this…’ from Six who was walking back to the ice cream truck, and he was then left alone with Kokichi.

 

“Heads or tails, Seven?” Kokichi said with a grin, coin in his hand.

 

“Um— tails?”

 

“I’m heads then!” Kokichi said and flipped the coin high into the air. He caught it and showed the result.

 

Heads. Kokichi: 1, Saihara: 0.

 

_‘I lost?_ ’ Saihara shook his head, “I wanna play again!”

 

“Best out of three, then! I pick heads!”

 

“T-tails!”

 

The coin flipped. Landed. On heads.

 

Kokichi: 2, Saihara: 0.

 

Saihara grumbled. He was starting to kinda regret giving his yen to Kokichi if he was just gonna play games with it.

 

“A-again!”

 

“Alright, I pick heads!” Kokichi said, smiling. Saihara’s brow furrowed.

 

‘ _Heads again?_ ’ But surely because the coin was double sided, tails would have to win sometime!

 

“Tails!”

 

The coin flipped again. It landed on heads once more. Kokichi: 3, Saihara: 0.

 

“Had enough? I just won, you know!” Kokichi said while throwing the coin in the air and catching it again with a swipe of his hands.

 

“Wait,” Saihara said, “I wanna flip the coin this time.”

 

Kokichi balked. “Why? You could just totally run away with it, you know! ‘Cos you lost!”

 

“I-I’m a slow runner! Anyways, I won’t do that! I promise!” Saihara said good-naturedly.

 

“Hmm. Well you are kind of a wimp.” Saihara felt his heart crumble a little at the words. But then Kokichi threw him the coin.

 

“Whatever. Flip it already. I pick heads.” His face was blank.

 

_Too_ blank.

 

Sahara held the coin in his fingers. Now, looking at it, he was sure. That this was not the coin he had given Kokichi.

 

Because when he turned it around, both sides of the coin were ‘heads’.

 

“Ah. You cheated!” He exclaimed.

 

“Nishishi. You figured it out really fast! Looks like you’re not completely dumb after all~” Kokichi said with a snicker. His expression turned carefully blank again.

 

“Well, now the game’s boring. You can have your money back, I don’t want it!” He took his coin from Saihara and gave back the 100 yen. Saihara deliberately looked at both sides of his coin to make certain this time and Kokichi looked at him incredulously for a moment, before sighing.

 

“I’m going back now! You better be at the park tomorrow, you hear?!” He said, pointing at Saihara’s face again.

 

“Mhm!” Saihara nodded and smiled. Kokichi blinked.

 

“O-kay. Bye-bye!” He waved and Saihara did the same.

 

When he got home, his grandma didn’t ask where he’d been. Instead she was busy preparing dinner. He paused in the doorway for a moment. Saihara hadn’t realised he had been out for so long. The time had really flown, far faster than if he had just been stuck at home.

 

“Grandma, can I go to the park again tomorrow?” He asked tentatively.

 

His grandma didn’t stop in her cooking, “Finally a taste for the great outdoors? Of course, sweetheart.”

 

Saihara could hardly fall asleep that night.

 

All of the excitement of the day before had left him tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn’t believe that they wanted to be friends with him! And now he was part of a secret club! And he even had a code name! It was a far cry from his life beforehand. In fact, the change had been so drastic that he was psyched up on nervous energy.

 

Eventually, Saihara fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

 

His grandma watched him from the doorway. ‘ _Must be all that sugar from the ice cream,’_ she thought with a wry smile.

 

She looked at the grandfather clock, seeing it was at 9pm. She still had some time, she decided. So, stepping over some pots without plants and ducking under a lovely set of wind chimes her daughter had gifted for her anniversary, she reached a particular dusty corner of the house.

 

And began pulling out a cardboard box.

 

.

 

It was morning! Saihara leapt out of bed. He quickly brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, and got dressed at mach speed. He almost tripped over a pile of manga he had already read before stumbling into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning.” He said. His grandma turned to him. They stared at each other for a short moment.

 

Then Saihara remembered. ‘ _Since when did I say good morning?_ ’ Usually he stayed to himself in his room, and only came out once it was lunch. Maybe, this was the first time he had ever had to say it to her?

 

Grandma recovered quickly, “Good morning Shu-chan.” She gave him some breakfast, which Saihara could not escape from eating no matter how hard he tried, and then left him to go put his shoes on. He had to keep retying the laces since it was too loose, but then he was ready to go! Saihara stepped out the door-

 

“Wait a moment.”

 

‘ _Huh?’_ Saihara turned to see his grandma digging through her purse.

 

“100 yen. You can buy yourself something little again.” She said and gave it to him. Saihara’s eyes widened. ‘ _I still haven’t spent the money from yesterday!_ ’

 

He tried to hand her back the money but his grandma shook her head, not taking it.

 

“You need to eat, Shu-chan! I’m not letting you outside without anything at all.” She wouldn’t change her mind.

 

So, with now 200 yen in his pocket, the richest he had ever been in his entire life, Saihara began his walk to the park. It was barely a ten-minute walk from his house, as the countryside didn’t exactly consist of bustling streets or crowds to navigate. Instead, the air was crisp and the sky was clear. Saihara walked down a short hill, across the old bus stop and past the trees into the park. The summer sun beat down, despite it still being early morning. There were tiny, wispy clouds in the sky.

 

And there was Five, swinging her feet over the edge of the slide, her twin tails falling over her shoulders as she looked up at the view. She spotted him quickly.

 

“Seven!” She yelled, slid down the slide and ran up to him.

 

“You actually came back!” She exclaimed, looking excited. Saihara felt anxiety bubble up beneath his chest again, but he clenched his fists and tried extremely, _extremely_ hard to ignore it.

 

“Y- yeah. My house is close to here.” He said.

 

“That’s good! Once, we invited someone, but then it turns out they were only here on a _day trip_.” she stuck out her tongue with an intense expression, “So we couldn’t find them the next day! And we looked ev-ery-where!”

 

“Oh,” Saihara said, “Well I live here. So it should be okay.”

 

“Really?” Five wondered out loud, balancing on the concrete edge of the sandpit with ease, “Not many kids live around here. But I’ve never seen _you_.”

 

“Well….” Saihara could feel his palms getting sweaty. Five turned back to him.

 

“ _Well….?”_

 

“I… never really went outside.” He muttered under his breath. But Five had still heard it. She giggled and then tugged on his hand.

 

“C’mon, I’ll take you to the hideout— if you can catch me!”

 

Saihara blinked, “Huh?” But she was already out of his reach and running out of the sandpit.

 

“H- Hey! Wait!” He dashed after her, sand kicking up. Once they were on the field, her speed increased.

 

“Wait! Fi- Wait!” He could hear her cackling but kept his legs moving as he tried to reach her. He followed her as she ran down the hill, up the street, and across the road all the way up to the old convenience store.

 

She was waiting for him as he turned the corner, completely out of breath with sweat running down his back.

 

“Man, you’re slow!” She exclaimed, not looking tired at all. Meanwhile Saihara felt like he had to go and lie down.

 

Gradually he wheezed out, “I wasn’t… ready…” Five only snickered in return.

 

“You want water?” She asked and opened the side door for him. Saihara nodded and they both made their way inside.

 

.

 

The water was cool and refreshing, coming from a cooler that Saihara hadn’t noticed was next to some storage boxes in the back. He was currently sitting on some beanbags with Five, who was pulling out an impressive number of snacks from the plastic tub. Chips, muesli bars, odd health foods and more were littering the floor.

 

Saihara had asked her what she was looking for and she had said the name of a brand he didn’t recognise. So he sat there for a while, sipping his water, looking over the rest of the hideout.

 

Two, was chewing some cup noodles while watching something on their laptop. Six was on the other side of the couch, busying himself with something on his phone while Three watched. Four was on the floor, currently stapling(?) pieces of oddly-coloured paper to her plush clown doll.

 

Saihara noticed that neither One nor Kokichi were there. So he asked, “Where’s One? And um….”

 

“Oh, the boss?” Three looked up, “He said they were going to go out and recruit more members, that’s been our main thing lately.” Saihara nodded in understanding.

 

“Mhm,” Five said from beside him, Cheeto dust already sticking to her cheeks, “AND it’s all thanks to me that Seven made it here today! So shower me in thanks!” She fell down on the beanbag, arms wide, but no one said anything.

 

Saihara took a sip of his drink and eventually said, “…Thanks, Five.”

 

“Not from you! Ugh,” She groaned and cleaned herself off, before facing him.

 

“Come on. I’m bored, and with more people it’s easier,” She pulled up Saihara by the hand and turned to the others.

 

“We’re going out to help boss! Four, you come too.”

 

“Whaaat?” Four mumbled from her spot on the floor, “But I’m making cosplay…”

 

Saihara looked at her little clown doll which was being pierced with staples, holding papers depicting drawings of sunglasses and pants. ‘ _That’s cosplay?’_ He wondered.

 

Five paid the complaints no heed, pulling Four across the floor by her hands before she grumbled and stood up herself, picking up the doll along the way.

 

“Okay-“

 

“Wait, I’m coming too!” Three yelled, and vaulted over the couch. He took a— _blue!_ — pair of sunglasses from his pocket and stylishly put them on, “Let’s go!”

 

“Have fun _exercising,_ ” Two said from their spot on the couch with laptop in hand, sticking out their tongue. Five copied the expression and made her way out the door. Six gave them a departing wave and then the four of them were off.

 

“So, where are they?” Saihara thought out loud once they were out and in the sun. They all paused. Saihara had a mini heart attack that he had asked the wrong question. But as it turns out, they had no idea where to go.

 

“Boss’s always looking in weird places!” Three said with a smile, “But, since have enough people, we can find them!”

 

Four gave a long-suffering sigh. Five nodded her head, “Best place to start is the plaza,” taking note of Saihara’s confused look she explained, “The street where a lot of the shops and stuff are. There’s way more people there.”

 

They all agreed and set off at once. The trees rustled with the breeze as the quartet took shortcuts Saihara didn’t recognise through the sleepy neighbourhood. As they got closer to the plaza Saihara noticed more and more people about their business, weeding their garden, walking their dog, until they had reached what could almost be called a crowd.

 

The plaza was a long stretch of road that was surrounded by businesses of all kinds, from grocery stores to bike repairs. Saihara and his grandma had visited it a few times.

 

“This way!” Three shouted, already ahead, and together they made their way down the main street.

 

“Hmm…” Four hummed while looking from store to store, “…We should split and check one store at a time instead of walking around…”

 

“Then-“ Five began, but Three shouted all at once,

 

“I dibs Seven!”

 

“Wh- hey, I was gonna go dibs!” Five objected, “I need to show him all the cool stuff!” In the background, Four sighed at all the noise.

 

“Too bad!” Three laughed and pushed at Saihara’s back, taking them in the direction of a random shop, “So sad!”

 

“You— bleegh!” Five gave him the stink eye and Three gave her the finger back.

 

“Hey!!!” She was yelling super loud now but Saihara and Three had already disappeared inside the store. The door blocked out most of the noise she was making. Saihara and Three saw her yell _something_ at them, but then Four lost her patience and dragged her away.

 

“You good?” Three turned to him and Saihara nodded.

 

“Cool. You know I haven’t hung out with you yet, and if you’re going to be part of our club from now, well…” Three’s words trailed off from there, as he seemed to get lost in thought. Saihara made a questioning noise and Three sprung back to life.

 

“— Well! We gotta know each other and stuff, yeah?”

 

Saihara smiled in understanding and Three looked relieved. Then they took in their surroundings.

 

“Ah, this is the 100-yen store,” Three said under his breath while Saihara’s eyes raked over the shelves. Saihara didn’t think Kokichi or One would be here, but he was intrigued at all the items on display. It’s not like he had really gone shopping all that much with his grandma, after all. And especially not when he had his own money on him…

 

The both of them walked to the end of the stores, only to stopping to point out various snacks or toys for pranks. On the way out Three got distracted by one of those rotating sunglasses stands and didn’t move from there for quite a while.

 

“Seven!” He exclaimed, gesturing to a pair with white frames and red lenses, “I’m totally getting these ones!”

 

“Um… Is that okay?” Saihara said, “I mean… aren’t we meant to be looking for the boss and stuff?”

 

“Nah it’s fine, plus these are the ones I want- see?” Three took his own blue pair of sunglasses off and compared the two side by side. On closer inspection, Saihara could see that both sets of sunglasses were the same kind, just in different colours.

 

“I know how to customise these so you can get _red_ frames and _red_ lenses,” Three boasted, then simulated popping off the lenses off his own pair of sunglasses, “If you know what to do, you can make any kind of combo you want,” He seemed very excited at this fact.

 

“Ooh…” Saihara said under his breath. ‘ _Three is so cool…_ ’

 

Now he wanted to get something too! Saihara quickly looked around and his eyes landed on a rack of hats. His hand landed on his own head. His dark hair was still warm from the sun beating down outside. ‘ _Maybe it would be a good idea to get one of those…?_ ’

 

“Hey, dude!” Catching his gaze, Three grabbed a white cap then put it on Saihara’s head, “Get this one!”

 

Saihara tugged it up in surprise, then took it off to take a look at it properly. It just looked like an everyday, plain white cap. Saihara supposed you wouldn’t find anything too fancy from the 100-yen store.

 

“What’s wrong, don’t like that colour?” Three said, then gave him a red cap instead. And then a blue one. And then a sun hat. Saihara felt like he was in that kind of movie scene where kept dressing in different outfits except he was at the 100-yen store and making a mess of the hats display.

 

Much to Three’s chagrin, Saihara’s favourite was the white cap he started with.

 

“White is fashionable,” Three advised, scratching the back of his head, “But you coulda told me before you just wanted that one…” He sounded like he knew what he was talking about. So, Saihara pulled the hat down over his eyes and decided to buy it.

 

It was completely and utterly nerve wracking to talk to the sales employee and drop his yen all over the floor and repeat ‘thank you’ three times, but once Saihara walked out of the store with a hat he felt like a grown-up. No, a man! A grown-up man who bought things from the store by themselves like an _adult_.

 

He smiled and ran his fingers over the brim of his white hat.

 

“Okay, let’s go!” Three said with a grin, swapping out his blue sunnies for the white ones, “To the next store!”

 

Saihara hadn’t noticed Three talk to the sales employee but didn’t question it and they moved on.

 

Together they explored the small fish market, and the electronics store, and spent way too much time at the arcade. The sun was high in the sky by the time they had left the cool air-conditioning of a deserted hardware store. So, they moved on-

 

And ran straight into a familiar red afro.

 

“One!” Three exclaimed, and tried to climb him like a spider. One just laughed and let him have a shoulder ride. It looked fun.

 

“Where did you two come from?” He exclaimed, catching Saihara’s eye, “Oh great- you returned!” Saihara felt a bit flustered at that.

 

“Yeah we were looking for-“ Three began, but cut himself off and started looking around, “Where’s the boss anyway?”

 

“Right here, genius.”

 

One stepped aside and revealed Kokichi, who had been there the entire time. He was also half distracted with what looked like a tangled mess of fishing wires.

 

“Whoops! Hey, what’s that for?” Three questioned from One’s shoulders. Saihara stepped closer to see what exactly he was doing.

 

“Planning a prank. Now that you two are here, you can help us! And do allll the work!” Kokichi threw the wires into the air and Saihara just managed to catch it.

 

“W-Weren’t you going out to recruit more members?” Saihara nervously said his firsts words of the entire conversation.

 

Kokichi paused and looked at him for a moment.

 

“I lied!” He exclaimed.

 

“Well,” One began, “We were looking at all this fishing wire and Bossman here came up with the best idea. We’re talking pranking _multiple_ people at the same time…”

 

Three ooh’d and aah’d at this explanation while Saihara tried and failed to untangle the wiry mess in his hands. It really was tricky.

 

“Um, where did you get this fishing wire?” He asked. It still had tags on it, after all.

 

“Oh, the hardware store was having some… free samples.”

 

Saihara furrowed his brow, “They do free samples of fishing wire?” Kokichi repeatedly nodded his head with a grin.

 

“Totally! I’m great at fishing, you know, so I know all of the staff there and get free items all the time! A bit of wire was no problem!”

 

“Hmm…” Saihara stared at him but Kokichi didn’t have any tells. His face was clear from anxiety and he wore an easygoing smile. He was acting— no, his _being,_ was guilt-free. Even though Saihara was pretty sure what he just said right then… was a lie.

 

Lying was hiding the truth.Saihara held a heavy feeling in his gut. It twisted, but he didn’t know why.

 

Three interrupted his train of thought by tapping his head from his vantage point on One’s shoulders. Saihara blinked and looked up.

 

“Earth to Seven?” He said, smiling, “You’ve already untangled that.”

 

Saihara looked down to see that his hands had subconsciously untangled the wire a while ago. Three’s sunglasses caught a glint of sunlight as he held out his hand and Saihara gave the wire to him.

 

“Oh!” Five’s voice rang out from the square, “There they are!” Four was following close behind her. One waved at them.

 

“Hello, hello, you’re just in time!” He grinned.

 

“Time for what?” Five asked.

 

“C’mon,” Kokichi said, walking a few steps ahead of the group, “We gotta find a good _vantage point._ ”

 

That’s how Saihara ended up crouched around the side of the grocery store, right behind a large crate of melons. And of course, One, Three, Four and Five were sitting right with him too, crammed into the small space. Saihara wiggled his shoulders. It was a tight squeeze.

 

“Hang tight,” Kokichi said from beside him, twirling the wire Three had given him in his hands, “I’m gonna go set this up…”

 

The quartet of more experienced members nodded silently, their expressions gravely serious. Saihara looked at each of them in surprise. Just what was about to happen?

 

Kokichi smiled and and quickly ducked out from around the side of the crate. He squared his shoulders and then began nonchalantly walking into the street. Saihara saw that Kokichi was taking his sweet time, window-shopping and even stopping to pat a chained-up dog.

 

“Will he hurry up…” Five muttered sourly from the little group.

 

Eventually, Kokichi— now directly across from the crate of melons— crouched down and very nonchalantly seemed to tie his shoes. Right in front of a pole. Which was right next to the 100-yen store.

 

He then made his way back much the same way he did before.

 

“ _Finally!_ ,” Three exclaimed in whisper-shout. Saihara privately agreed.

 

“I can’t see you guys at all from the street,” Kokichi said in one breath, “So this is gonna turn out _wicked_.” He held up one end of the fishing wire. Saihara followed his eyes down the string, down to the floor as it twisted around the melon crate and into the street. Saihara couldn’t see it clearly from here, but he could bet the other end of it was tied to that pole from earlier.

 

A _trip wire._

 

“Nishishi. So many people are gonna walk past here. It’s almost lunchtime, after all!” Kokichi said with a grin that foretold trouble.

 

Saihara felt nervousness grip his chest, because oh my gosh, they were really going to pull a prank. Saihara had _never_ in all his five years ever tried such a thing. Suddenly he wanted to just get out of this situation and run, far, far away. But his legs felt like lead. His breath was quickening. He would have no idea what to do if all went wrong. Oh no, _what if they really did get caught?_ His lips trembled. He didn’t know if he could do this…

 

“Hey. Seven.” Saihara looked up to see Kokichi staring at him with furrowed brows.

 

“Stop worrying.” He ordered all of a sudden.

 

“Hey boss-“ One half-yelled, half-whispered— but Saihara was already retaliating.

 

“I… I can’t help it! Like- what if we get caught?” Saihara said softly, his eyes finding a spot on the floor,

 

“…I don’t want to get in trouble…” Kokichi blinked at the comment.

 

“Oh! That’s all?” Saihara looked up at him again, just as Kokichi slapped his hands down onto Saihara’s shoulders. It didn’t hurt. But it was so sudden, that Saihara stopped his shaking entirely.

 

“Don’t worry,” Saihara couldn’t escape his eyes. His eyes that seemed to stare straight into him. That made him not dare to look away.

 

But then Kokichi grinned,

 

“We _never_ get caught.”

 

Those words were said so confidently that Saihara could do nothing else but believe him.

 

One let out a whispering ‘woop!’ at the statement and Four silently clapped. Three chuckled, “Well said, boss! Let’s show Seven he has nothing in the world to worry about!”

 

Saihara was still ruffled from the encounter but somehow, those words and the others around him had started a spark of something light. The change had happened so fast, it surprised him.

 

He looked in wonder at Kokichi.

 

_Just what was this feeling? Anxiety? Or…_

 

 

_Excitement?_

 

 


	3. The Album

The prank began innocuously enough, to their credit.

 

Their first victim: A young man, who must have a job at the grocery chain. He was carrying a big basket of oranges. One pull of the wire from Kokichi and — ‘twing!’ — the man was falling over himself and oranges were flying left right and centre.

 

One landed on a woman’s hat and she _screamed_. Saihara could barely muffle his shout of surprised laughter.

 

“Quick!” Kokichi had said, “Grab all the oranges close by!” And the six of them had immediately scurried around grabbing every orange near the crate in sight.

 

Saihara noticed moments later that the man was now going around, half-heartedly picking up all the oranges off the ground. But he didn’t go near the crate because there were no oranges there.

 

Saihara turned to Kokichi in amazement. The boy in question was simply peeling one of the fruit. He noticed Saihara staring at him and sighed dramatically. Saihara didn’t really know why.

 

Five was trying to get his attention, pushing an orange against his arm. And then his cheek. She giggled when he finally took it.

 

“Oh— thanks,” He said quietly. The orange was unbruised in his palms. (Distantly, he wondered if it was really okay to eat it). But then Three broke him out of his thoughts with a hearty pat on the back.

 

“C’mon!” He grinned, “Eat up!”

 

And Saihara did just that.

 

.

 

The orange juice tasted sour on his fingertips.

 

.

 

As lunch continued, More and more people fell victim to their prank.

 

Kids eating ice-cream. Teens chomping on snacks. Women carrying giant meals. Men with drinks.

 

One pull of the wire from Kokichi and — ‘twing!’ ‘twing! ‘twing! — nobody was spared. Everyone came crashing down, and their food, too. At the start there were only a few giggles shared between the pranksters, but eventually they all started vibrating with excitement as soon as fresh meat came around the corner.

 

At one point, an unfortunate man’s packet of chips sailed through the air and nailed Five in the face.

 

“Jackpot!” She exclaimed.

 

Saihara couldn’t believe nobody had noticed the wire. Kokichi had said it was because they were dumb and didn’t look properly.

 

…Surely someone would notice though, wouldn’t they?

 

Saihara was about to calm down his racing nerves for about the tenth time that day, when he noticed someone very familiar start walking towards the trap. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kokichi tighten his hold on the wire, preparing to unleash despair. A huge grin was on his face. Saihara paled. Glanced to the incoming victim mere steps away. Back to Kokichi. Panic thumped in his veins.

 

_There’s no time! Just do it!_

 

“S-stop!” Saihara yelped and pulled the wire out of Kokichi’s hands. It landed harmlessly on the floor. Saihara’s Grandma stepped over it anticlimactically and continued about her morning shopping routine without a care. Kokichi was staring at Saihara with exponential confusion on his face.

 

“What did you—“

 

Saihara flinched backwards, his back hitting the crate, and waved his arms around, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He whisper-yelled anxiously, “But that was my _grandma_!”

 

“Ah.” Kokichi’s eyes widened.

 

“Wait, really?” Five exclaimed quietly from her fourth orange, “You don’t look the same. I had no idea!”

 

“Why would Seven look like an old granny?!” Three cried, loud enough that Four quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

 

“I don’t think we should trip up the old people…” Four muttered, ignoring Three’s muffled protests, “What if they fell over and _died_.”

 

One shivered, “Ooh, scary…”

 

“Fine, we won’t prank the _elderly_ ….” Kokichi said, resigned, “What about—“

 

“Oi! You damn kids!”

 

Saihara flinched and Kokichi swiftly turned around.

 

A pregnant lady held the wire up in her hands, yelling in all directions, “I know it’s you again! You damn kids! Pranking my boy _again_!” A kid with dark hair was next to her. Saihara had no idea who that was supposed to be.

Kokichi’s expression darkened dramatically, “We’ve been compromised. Everyone, escape!” He commanded.

 

They all took of running immediately down the alleyway way before Saihara had even sat up. The lady started shouting again. His heart froze. “Quick. Piggyback?” One said as he knelt down. Without hesitation Saihara jumped on and One started sprinting.

 

The background blurred with the speed. He was so fast! Saihara held on tight. He could hear the lady’s yelling growing fainter and fainter in the background until it was gone. He suddenly noticed the sound of feet below him. One had caught up to the rest of them, who were running at full pelt. The air was rich with exhilaration. Saihara realised with a start that Kokichi had been right. They hadn’t been caught. _They hadn’t been caught!_

 

The fastest of them all, Kokichi, led them out of the alley and onto the pathway that led to the secret base.

 

He was laughing.

 

.

 

By the clock, it was around 5pm when Saihara finally arrived home.

 

His grandma had gotten back a while ago already, face brightening when he entered the kitchen, “Did you have fun?”

 

Saihara smiled and nodded. He was about to sit down but there was a big old photo album on his seat. He picked it up. The contents of it were empty.

 

“Oh, that?” His grandma’s voice sounded from across the room, “Go and put that one in the guest room, would you, Shu-chan? I bought a newer album today!”

 

Not wanting dinner to get cold, Saihara quickly shuffled through the piles of books on the floor and to the affectionally labelled “guest room”. It was more like the trash dump of the house, where any item Grandma had no use for at the moment ended up. Including lots of pots and plates as well… He almost never went inside.

 

Saihara scrunched up his face, mentally preparing himself to force open the door and his appetite to disappear, when a flash of inspiration struck him!

 

Wait, he didn’t need to enter that hellscape again!

 

He could just keep the book as his own!

 

.

 

After dinner Saihara sat in the middle of his room, staring at this huge blank photo album.

 

Okay, great. Now what. Saihara had no idea what to do with this thing.

 

He could just throw it in the cupboard and call it a day, but… He turned to his room’s ‘cupboard’, which was really the holding cell for every cookbook, sewing kit and old manga the house had in sight. His clothes themselves were placed on the curtain rail instead. There was absolutely no room for a book of this size! He was entirely sure!

 

He tilted his head, looking at the album again.

 

_‘You need a camera to use this, right?’_

 

.

 

“Huh? No, we don’t have a camera.”

 

Saihara sighed dejectedly, but it was pretty much what he expected anyway. If his grandma didn’t have a camera then he didn’t know who else to ask.

 

Six smiled and ruffled his head, “Sorry, dude. Maybe you can use it for something else?” Saihara gazed down at the book in thought. It would be a shame to throw it away, after all.

 

Four popped up from behind him, “Let me do something,” she said, taking Saihara by the hand to the fold-out table next to the wall. “Like what?” He asked once they were seated.

 

Four looked at him seriously. “I have textas. All the colours. Blue, purple. Everything.” She flicked to the start of the album where there were some blank pages just for ‘notes’.

 

“I’m drawing a cat,” She said. She uncapped the texta.

 

“Okay.”

 

“It’s gonna have a hat, like you do.”

 

“Mhm. Okay.” Saihara looked on from next to her as she began drawing the whiskers. She was definitely taking her time.

 

“Oh, I want to draw something, too!” Five said, slamming down a can, wobbling the table.

 

“Don’t Shake It!” Four raised her voice but luckily the cat was unharmed.

 

“Can I use this colour?” Five asked, picking up a texta.

 

“Red’s okay. But I want blue next for its eyes. And don’t go near my picture.” Four said.

 

“Yeah, I know, I know…” Five busied herself by doodling across the page, drawing twinkling stars one by one, being extra careful to avoid the growing cat. Fours eye’s were sharp with focus. Saihara watched them for a while. Actually, he kind of zoned out a little.

 

“Seven,” He was back on Earth, “It’s your book,” Four handed him a green pen, “You draw something, too.”

 

“I’m not good at drawing…” He sighed.

 

Four stared at him. “You’re five years old. Of course you’re not good at drawing.” And went right on back to making triangles for cat ears. Saihara wondered briefly where she got such a zest for life.

 

Not knowing whether to be offended or flattered, Saihara settled for grim acceptance. He resigned himself to drawing the comforting pattern of line-circle-line along the edge of the paper. He then realised they kind of looked like a bunch of headless stick figures joining hands together. He went about drawing their heads. A circle for each one. Two dots.

 

“Done!” Four exclaimed. The cat was indeed wearing a hat. It had pretty sky-blue eyes. Saihara thought it looked really good.

 

He was about to tell her as such when Three belly-flopped onto the middle of the group and with yellow texta scribbled a giant “ _Three!_ ” In the middle of the page. Five started yelling. The exclamation point went straight off the page, into his drawings. Saihara frowned. One of his stick figures now had a third arm.

 

It was by god’s grace that Three had narrowly, _narrowly_ missed Four’s artwork.

 

“There!” Three exclaimed, capping the texta with a grin, “That looks sooo much better!”

 

Five pushed him away angrily, “You ruined my stars! Why did you do that!!” But Three only cackled back. Saihara felt his temple throb. Meanwhile Four lined a navy barrier between her cat and the rest of the page. She had a grave expression on her face. Like she had just had a close encounter with death.

 

“Look!” Five was saying, grabbing an orange marker, “How do you like it if I did _this?!_ ” And she wrote an even bigger “ **FIVE** ” all over the ’Three!’. “Huh?” She was saying, “How do you like that, huh???”

 

Three collapsed in mock-agony as his quote-unquote, “Brilliant piece of artwork”, was destroyed. And how he was _just so upset_ over it. Argument ensued. Four added a blue ‘Four’ over a part Five had missed. Saihara quietly added a red ‘Seven’ over it, too.

 

“Twooooo…!” Three was whining from the floor, “Five’s _bullying_ me…!”

 

“I dooon’t caaare...” A distant voice sounded from across the room.

 

“One would care! … _Six_ _would car_ e.”

 

“He just left so, no, he wouldn’t.” Two slapped their laptop closed and wandered over to the group with it.

 

“Ah. You were asking Six about a camera?” After a second Saihara realised Two was talking to him. He nodded.

 

They held up their laptop, “This has a webcam. I don’t know if its really the same, but…” They trailed off.

 

Saihara nodded his head brightly, “That’s okay, that works. I just want photos to put in my book.”

 

“Huh? We taking photos?” Three asked from the floor. Everyone ignored him. Two set up the webcam application. It was kind of grainy and bad quality but it would work just fine. Four looked on in interest.

 

“What did you want to take photos of?” Two asked.

 

“Umm…” Okay, he hadn’t thought that far. _How about…_

 

_‘SLAM!’_

 

The side door was open. Saihara turned to see One and Kokichi walk in, the latter jumping on every word, “Who! Wants! To! Prank! Hey- what are you guys doing?” He asked. Seeing the small group surrounding the table, he hurried on over. Then before Saihara could stop her, Four clicked the button.

 

3-2-1 — ‘ ** _CLICK_** ’

 

“Ack!” Kokichi yelled and covered his eyes. Saihara had to blink rapidly to get the spots out. Four was visibly unaffected. “Well, that’s one way to do it,” Two mused, gently wiping one eye, “Could’ve had a had a heads up, though…”

 

“Aw, I didn’t even get in the frame,” Five soured from where she had stopped her scribbling on Three’s face on the floor, “Can we do it again?” Three did not respond, as he was defeated.

 

“Me neither,” Said One, as he walked up to the group, pointing at himself in the just-taken photo, “Hah, looks like I’m crouching or something in the background-“ he paused in confusion. Saihara looked at the photograph. It was basically, a mess. Saihara and Kokichi had their eyes scrunched up tight, Two was too close to the camera as you could only see one eye, One was too far into the background and you could only see the back of Five’s head and Three’s hand on the floor. Four was the only one who looked decent, and that was only because she was staring at the camera with a blank expression. Also, there was a shadowed figure in the window behind them.

 

Saihara’s heart stopped.

 

He pointed to the figure, “What’s that?” His voice wavered. “Yeah,“ One agreed, “What—“ he spun to the window behind them.

 

The shadow figure froze and quickly dashed away.

 

“What.” Kokichi stated, and ran towards the door, the others following closely. He opened the door in a rush.

 

No one was there.

 

“A ghost…?” Five swallowed.

 

Three paled, “No way.” Saihara’s heart was doing loop-de-loops.

 

Kokichi scowled as he stepped in the direction the figure had ran off to, “I’m following them. Don’t wait up.” He said, racing off before anyone could protest him. He disappeared around the corner.

 

“That idiot,” Two frowned, gripping their laptop tightly, “What if it’s too dangerous…”

 

“It’s alright. He may be young, but Boss knows what he’s doing.” One calmed them with a pat on the shoulder. His composed presence bought the others out of their panic and back into the present moment. Saihara took a deep breath to calm himself. _It’s alright, it’s okay._

 

“That was creepy.” Four muttered, Three nodding in agreement.

 

“Ah. Look at that,” Two pointed below them. Saihara’s eyes widened.

 

A lone footprint was left in the sand, right under the window frame. Right where that figure had been, moments before.

 

Saihara knelt down to the footprint, “It looks like it’s from a kid...” He deduced from the size of it.

 

“Three was just romping around in the dirt before he came inside, that’s all!” Five exclaimed.

 

“Hey!”

 

“But Three’s barefoot,” Saihara said matter-of-factly, “This footprint is from a sneaker.”

 

“You’re observant…” One knelt down beside him, then turned to Saihara with a smile, “Well, the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime! They’ll show up again.”

 

Four frowned, “I’d prefer it if they did not.” Saihara furrowed his brow as he considered those words.

 

But for the rest of the afternoon, that was that.

 

.

 

“Eh? I can’t believe I missed a ghost!” Six sighed as he opened a cup ramen, “Exciting stuff seems to happen when I’m not around…” It was the next day. Six was sitting with One and Kokichi on the steps of the old convenience store, right next to the scene of the crime. Laundry flapped around them, held up by some salvaged fishing wires.

 

“It’s alright, Six,” Kokichi said beside him with an innocent smile, “We’ll see them again _very soon!_ ”

 

One paused from where he was folding laundry, “What did you see when you ran after that person yesterday, anyway?” He questioned, worried, “You came back pretty late.”

 

Kokichi held up a finger with a triumphant grin, “I was staking it out! I followed them alllll the way back to their house!”

 

“Wow,” Six hummed, impressed, “I’m surprised you didn’t get caught, after doing all that…”

 

“Well duh! I can’t have any rando running around knowing the location of our hideout!” Kokichi’s face scrunched up in thought, “I gotta make sure that we’re safe…” The mood darkened. One and Six both nodded in rueful understanding.

 

“The safety of all of us, right…” One put down the shirt he was folding and sat down next to Kokichi. All of a sudden, he ruffled the smaller boys hair.

 

“Don’t worry,” One smiled softly, catching and holding Kokichi’s eye, “You did good.” He reached around and pulled him into a one-armed hug. Kokichi froze, like he always did, but One knew that this was no cause for concern.

 

“Y’know boss…” He said, turning to Kokichi again, “You can always rely on us more. Together— we’re a secret club. A team. You don’t have to do everything by yourself. Because we’re always going to be right behind you.”

 

Kokichi flushed and shrugged off his arm, “Of course I know that!”

 

One laughed heartily, “Just making sure.”

 

Footsteps sounded. Saihara poked his head from around the corner. He quickly took in the odd atmosphere, stammering, “Ah, sorry- is this a bad time?”

 

“Sweet, Seven!” Kokichi bounded up from his seat, completely recovered, and jumped down to the floor. He pulled down his black cape from the clothing wire above him and wrapped it around his shoulders. He patted Saihara’s shoulder.

 

“You’re with me,” Kokichi grinned, “We’re gonna go visit the ghost!”

 

“Huh? The weird person from yesterday?” Saihara’s anxiety creeped up again, “Is that really okay…?”

 

“Just be careful, boss…” Six said from where he was now helping One, who sent them off with a small wave. Kokichi grinned and copied it.

 

“Let’s go!” Kokichi immediately took off running in the same direction as yesterday, cape flaring.

 

“Ack— wait!” Saihara dashed after him. Their fit hit concrete as they moved out of the alleyway and onto the road. Saihara’s heart pounded with exertion. Kokichi was fast. Saihara gradually dropped further and further behind, until he stopped completely, out of breath.

 

After a minute or so Kokichi noticed and backtracked to him.

 

“…You should have asked Five. I really am slow at running…” Sahara muttered an apology when he reappeared.

 

Kokichi balked, “Huh? I thought you were lying before, when you said that.”

 

_Why would I lie…?_

 

“You’d be way faster if you weren’t carrying that book,” He pointed to the album still in Saihara’s grasp, “Why’d you even bring it?”

 

Saihara looked at the cover that Five had covered in black and white star stickers yesterday, “I didn’t really have time to leave it… so I’ll just hold it.”

 

“It doesn’t really matter,” Kokichi shrugged, turning back into the neighbourhood the both of them had entered. Saihara ran to catch up. “This is basically where we gotta be anyway, that kid went in that direction,” He pointed right down a fork in the road that led to an ordinary-looking street, “And then he went in one of those houses.”

 

The both of them paced down the street. All of the houses looked almost identical. “What one?” Saihara asked. The only difference between each building were the nameplates next to each gate.

 

“This one!” Kokichi pointed to a house with a nameplate which read ‘Momota’. Saihara watched as if on cue, an old grandpa wearing colourful jogging gear opened the front door, and walked down the front steps, and opened the gate. Kokichi ran up to him.

 

“Hey, mister! Mister!” He said brightly, “Do you have a grandkid?” His eyes were sparkling. ‘ _Wait, why did he even ask that?_ ’ Saihara wondered, ‘ _Is he making sur_ e?’

 

“Oh, you’d like someone to play with, huh, kid?” The grandpa chuckled good-naturedly, and patted Kokichi’s hair. The smile didn’t leave the leader’s face.

 

“Unfortunately, my only grandson lives with his parents in the city. I don’t see him often…” Grandpa said sadly. Kokichi’s smile dropped like a stone. “Aw, boo,” he stuck out his tongue and spun around to face Saihara, “This old guy’s totally useless. C’mon, let’s try something else.”

 

“What?” Saihara’s words stumbled. _This wasn’t the place?_ _And wasn’t it really rude to just say that front of the grandpa like that?_ While Kokichi walked away, Saihara stepped forwards. The grandpa looked into his eyes and didn’t say anything. The anxiety hit him like a truck.

 

“Um—“ This was really stressful, but Saihara had to do it, so he bowed and said, “I-I’m sorry about my friend! He didn’t mean to say that!” He apologised. “I totally did!” Kokichi yelled in the background. Saihara chose to ignore him. Grandpa only chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“At least one of you has manners! Fine then, I’ll tell ya something,” He crouched down and whispered something into Saihara’s ear.

 

_“The house opposite mine has a kid exactly your age.”_

 

Saihara’s eyes widened. “Really?” He exclaimed. Grandpa winked, “I tell things to polite kids!” He stood up and started stretching his arms like he wasn’t probably 80, 90 or even 100 years old. Then started running on the spot. “Au revoir, you two!” He said, and jogged into the distance.

 

“Aura-what?” Kokichi tilted his head in confusion as Saihara walked back towards him, “What did that old guy say to you anyways?”

 

“That the person we’re looking for is actually in this house,” Saihara pointed to the opposite house with the nameplate ‘Inoue’, “There’s a kid our age there.”

 

“I knew you could do it, Seven!” Kokichi grinned and ran right up to the front gate, “That’s my newest member for ya! The light to my darkness! The yin to my yang! I definitely trusted you to do it!” Sahara may have been young, but he recognised sarcasm when he found it.

 

Saihara held his book under one arm, “You didn’t know what house they went in.”

 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and pressed the doorbell 20 times, “I totally knew! This was just a _test_. And you passed!” … _Was it really._

 

The front door slammed open. Their conversation halted.

 

Saihara looked up the steps to see a boy their age, with black hair and an equally dark outfit. His face looked surprised when he saw them, but then he smiled and confidently walked down the steps up to the gate.

 

Saihara couldn’t shake the notion that he had _seen_ this kid before.

 

“I know who you guys are,” The kid said excitedly once they were out in the street. Kokichi was being quiet so far. Saihara looked at him at the side and tried to copy his composure. But it was really, really hard. He tightened his shaking fingers around the book and tried not to let it show on his face.

 

“Well, we don’t know who you are,” Kokichi replied, then swung a pointed finger into his face, “So who are you?!”

 

The kid burst into laughter.

 

“That’s a trick question, right?” He giggled, “Since all of you guys use code names!”

 

“Inoue…” Saihara said under his breath, and flinched when the kid stared at him all of a sudden. “Don’t ruin my fun,” he said lowly. Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Anyway, now that you found me,” He slapped his chest and his eyes looked almost anxious, “I have a favour to ask you!”

 

Kokichi’s eyes narrowed, “What favour.”

 

“Please!” He bowed his head, eyes scrunched up tight,

 

“Please let me join your secret organisation!”

 

This was a surprise to the both of them. Kokichi clarified, “You mean our secret _club_?”

 

“No-!” The kid raised his fist to the sky, in imitation of something Saihara had no idea about, “I’m talking about B-D.I.C.E-!! The secret organisation you’re leading! Just like that super popular anime, you know?!”

 

“Huuuh?” Kokichi drawled, “I have no idea what you’re even _talking_ about.”

 

“I thought you guys were a gang!” The kid frowned, eyes wide, “You mean you weren’t?”

 

Kokichi’s voice got more annoyed, “No?”

 

“Ah, man…” He sighed, “Either way, I still want to join!”

 

He grabbed Kokichi’s hands and started shaking them up and down, “Please, let me join! Please! Please!”

 

Kokichi pulled a face, taking his hands back, “Ehh, that was it? How did you even find our base?”

 

“How’d you find my house?” The two club members winced.

 

Kokichi sighed and played with his hair, “No one’s ever _asked me_ to join…” Saihara could hear from under his breath. The resulting answer only took a second, though.

 

“Fine,” Kokichi resolved with a blank face, “You’re in. We’ve _have_ been looking for new members.” Saihara looked between the both of them. _That’s all it took? And for the person that spooked us all yesterday, too…_

 

“So, welcome aboard, Eight.”

 

“Sweet!” Eight whooped, “Oh, that’s right! Sorry my mum yelled at you guys earlier.” Saihara gasped. _That’s who he was!_ That dark haired kid next to the pregnant lady from the earlier prank. He had been there the entire time. _And probably saw everything, too._

 

“I’m a real member now, right, right?” Eight eagerly said as Kokichi and Saihara walked back down the street.

 

Kokichi nodded, “That’s right.”

 

“I totally thought you guys would have some initiation ceremony or something, though!” Eight exclaimed, “Like having to solve a rubik’s cube in 10 seconds, or solving this huge puzzle-mystery within a day, or finding a secret password…” He sighed, “This is kinda boring.”

 

“…Boring?” Kokichi said into the air as they walked, “What were you even expecting?”

 

“A _lot_ more.” Eight stopped walking. The other two turned to him. The mood shifted.

 

“Actually, I don’t even get why you’re wearing that cape.”

 

Saihara tensed.

 

“Give it to me.” Eight ordered, and held out his hand, “I’ll be taking it, _now_.”

 

“What-“ Kokichi said at the same time Saihara said, “Why?” He only answered one of them.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m taking over. Now I get to be the leader.” His hands rested on his hips, “So just play along!”

 

“You’re not serious.” Kokichi grinned sharply, “No way. This is _my_ club. No one else gets to be the leader but _me_.”

 

“But you don’t get it!” Eight waggled his finger, “You’ve got no vision. No potential. And I’ve got tons of it. I can turn your boring club into a super evil organisation! That’s _way_ more awesome!”

 

Kokichi groaned, “It’s my club, my rules,” He stared straight at the kid, “Like you could do it, anyway. No-one would even listen to you. Because everyone knows _I’m_ the boss.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t care. Point is, you’ve got a crew but you’re not _using it_ ,” Eight sighed with a soft smile, “You’re all wasted potential. So you need _me_.”

 

“No way in hell.” Kokichi retorted, “All your ideas are out of some anime and it sounds so freakin’ dumb.”

 

“I’m an idea _man_.”

 

“You’re like, seven.” Saihara pointed out.

 

“WHATEVER. You’re a bunch of five year olds. I’m older, so I get to be the leader.” Eight shot a glare at Saihara, who shrunk back.

 

Kokichi took a step forward, “That’s not how it works, idiot.”

 

“Then how does it work?” Eight smiled sweetly, “If no one listens to you anymore, are you gonna go cry home to _mommy_?”

 

That did it. Kokichi gained a _terrifying_ look on his face. Saihara swallowed hard as the leader took another two steps forwards until he and the kid were standing toe to toe. Kokichi had to look up. Saihara was freaking out. _They should have bought One or Six with them!_ He gripped his book anxiously. _There’s no way Kokichi could win a fight. And he didn’t want to fight. Things were turning south and Saihara wanted to run and he couldn’t move his feet or_ ** _anything_** _._

 

“What? You gonna revoke my membership? You just got me. How rude, _Nine_.” The kid smirked down at him.

 

Kokichi growled, “That’s not—“

 

But Eight took complete control of the situation, “Oh, you wanted me to call you something else? Like ‘Leader?’ ‘ _Boss_?’” He laughed, “No way. ‘Cos you’re _my_ lackey now. And lackeys get numbers.”

 

He turned to Saihara, “Isn’t that right.” Saihara could only pale and take a step back. Eight snickered.

 

“Ha, you chose a total wimp to come with ya-” A fist flew towards him.

 

“Oop!” A miss. Eight jumped back from Kokichi, “Easy now. You’re bein’ real rowdy, aren’tcha?”

 

Kokichi’s fists shook. Eight narrowed his eyes cruelly, “Bad leaders turn to violence when things don’t go their way. Clearly, you’re unfit to be the boss!”

 

“I’m not _Nine_ ,” Kokichi stared daggers into Eight.

 

“Nope, if your buddy has a number, then you can be ‘Nine’. Only fair, hm?” Eight was still keeping his cool but Saihara could see that his words had hit Kokichi hard. Saihara blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. _Stress_ _tears_. And tried to stand up to him again. His voice wavered.

 

“You’re being- You’re being-“ Saihara stuttered. It didn’t work.

 

“I’m being-? I’m being the _leader_ here.” Eight stated, “And you guys aren’t playing along! You’re no fun. What kind of squad doesn’t realise when the guy they’re following is a total loser? It’s depressing. Bleeh.” He poked out his tongue with a scowl. Kokichi didn’t move a muscle.

 

“If _I_ was the leader,” Eight continued, “I’d totally make this group just like B-D.I.C.E!! We’d be an evil organisation that completely takes over this town!” His angry gaze moved over to Kokichi again, “But if you won’t play with me…”

 

“Then you’ll just have to defeat me! Hahaha!” He started cackling like a villain all of a sudden and ran back to his gate.

 

Eight smiled widely, “I’m gonna go get my stuff ready,” He opened the gate and went inside with a departing wave, “You guys play with me again, okay? I’ll make the best evil organisation! One way better than a stupid _club_.” The door closed with a slam.

 

“…” Saihara was a little dumbfounded.

 

“That kid…” He shivered, “He’s weird…” _And his personality was all over the place._ He looked over at Kokichi, who had been silent towards the end. His face was shadowed by his hair, but Saihara could feel the fury coming off him in waves.

 

“…Evil organisation?” Kokichi growled, Saihara had never seen him quite this angry, “ _Evil organisation_? If he thinks he can just become the leader like _that_ I’ll give him something to cry home about…”

 

Saihara blinked. “Uh, boss?”

 

“That was the worst acting I’ve ever seen!” Saihara thought he might be lying about that, “If he’s trying to be the bad guy, we’ll be the worse guys! I’m not just going along with him!” (He definitely was though).

 

“I’ll show him what a real villain looks like!” Spite ran deep within him. Saihara was impressed but quite terrified.

 

“…How?” He asked.

 

“We have our own club,” Kokichi was saying, “Eight against one. We’re not going to just defeat him,” A dark look overtook his face, “We’re going to scare him into submission.” Saihara had the distant feeling a five(?) year old shouldn’t know how to say that.

 

“He think’s _he’s_ bad? _He_ deserves to lead? I have a wayyy better idea,” Kokichi started walking back towards the secret base, and Saihara followed him with a start.

 

“We’ll make our own secret organisation! Before he can do anything!” He laughed.

 

“…Turn the secret club into a secret organisation?” Saihara considered this, “So just make our own… what’s the name... B-D.I.C.E?”

 

Kokichi shook his head, “ _Obviously_ I’m not calling it something that dumb, HOWEVER-“

 

Saihara felt a hand on his shoulder, “I have to give you this knowledge,” Kokichi said very seriously. Saihara nodded his head earnestly.

 

“It’s something I heard on TV, like, last week,” He pointed a finger to the sky, quoting, “The most satisfying defeat, is defeat using irony!” It sounded very dramatic and all but Saihara had no idea what he meant.

 

“Ironeey?” He tested the word in his mouth.

Kokikichi rolled his eyes, “It means we’re gonna make fun of him, duh,” He stepped a few paces before Saihara, “And steal his own stupid idea so he can die mad about it.”

 

“Scaring him into submission…” Saihara echoed.

 

“Right! So! Our name won’t be _B-D.I.C.E_ …” Kokichi smirked and met Saihara’s eyes.

 

“We’ll be DICE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who’s done some digging on drv3’s D.I.C.E, knows that it’s a possible reference to B-DICE from the kids anime D.I.C.E (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises). A “villainous organisation, which poses as DICE members, and has a clown and poker motif”. Reading this I was like “Oh, sweet! I can research the anime and put some nods to it in the fic! Maybe even include it as a TV show! It will be Fun and Cool.”  
> Three hours later.  
> There is nothing. I repeat. NOTHING I could find on B-DICE. I couldn’t even find their character designs!! ?? Do they have character designs? I don’t know! All I know is their names and some repeated general information, but no animated scenes on Youtube or anything, let alone images. Couldn’t find their voice actors either. Maybe I’m looking at it the wrong way? Maybe the internet doesn’t care to remember some random villains from an old kids anime? Either way I was confounded. Confused. And I had to share this story. If you have any knowledge of this anime please, contact me. I will shower you in lots and lots of thanks. 
> 
> Either way I decided to briefly include it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [EDIT: Crisis averted! Huge thank you to @Holy_Effigy and @Mustard_Gas for contacting me with more info about B-D.I.C.E !! TvT see their comments below for details!]


	4. D.I.C.E.

“…DICE?”

 

“Well like I said, B-D.I.C.E is stupid. Like, it’s not even a word. Bdice- like what is that even supposed to be short for? Bee-dice? Bed lice? So stupid…” Kokichi protested while sitting upside-down on the couch. Saihara looked up from where he was drawing more stick figures in the album with Four. Kokichi was breaking the news to the others.

 

“Alright, so let me get this straight,” Six held out his hands in front of him, “You found the guy. He joined the club. He tried to take your position as leader, so he could make this club an _evil organisation_ ,” He paused to let that sink in, “You said no, so he said to _defeat_ him…” A look of incredulity crossed his features, “And your response to this was to make a secret organisation after all???”

 

“Yep!” Kokichi beamed, “You got it!”

 

“What— Then aren’t we just doing what he wants?!” Five exclaimed, “Man, I had no idea that kid would turn out to be so… _ergh_ …”

 

“Yeah, compared to him, Seven’s like a saint.” One agreed from beside her. Saihara felt strangely flattered at that.

 

Kokichi shook his finger, in what Saihara thought was a stunning interpretation of Eight’s earlier act, “No no no. We’re not _quite_ doing what he wants.” He flipped himself over and walked into the centre of the room.

 

“That’s the same thing!” Five said.

 

“No- _really_!” Kokichi crossed his arms and used his Leader Voice, “Listen up!” All heads in the room turned to him, “We need cool ideas for our secret organisation. I want to totally scare the pants off that Eight guy,” He grinned, “So, throw them at me!”

 

“I finally found the paper, boss,” Two called from the side of the base, and soon sheets of paper were strewn across the tile floor. Four was instantly attracted, and abandoned her work on the the album for the larger sheets. The group of members surrounded it on all sides. One went ahead and wrote a huge ‘DICE’ in the centre of the page. Kokichi nodded in enthusiastic approval.

 

To Saihara, all of it reminded him a bit of school. ‘ _Brainstorming, huh…’_ He didn’t really have any ideas, off the bat.

 

Three had already gone ahead and scribbled down some ideas on the floor, and the others were not far behind. Meanwhile, Saihara felt stuck. “…I can’t think of anything.” He muttered nervously.

 

“Just think harder,” Five said distractedly from beside him, which was not exactly the most helpful advice but it was all that Saihara had. He closed his eyes and thought deeply. A secret evil organisation… wait, didn’t _Detective Conan_ have one…?

 

_Well its not really the same_ … Saihara let his eyes look over the group of kids for a second. He knew that playing this game of DICE was just for fun (and to stop Eight) but, well, he only had knowledge of one secret evil organisation- the one in _Detective Conan_ that murdered and stuff.

 

“’ _Poison_ ’,” Saihara wrote down, “’ _Bombs_ ’, ‘ _Guns_ ’, _‘Fire’,_ He capped his pen with a smile _. There. That should do it._ “Oh,” Six blurted out, looking over what Saihara had written, “I didn’t expect— that stuff’s a little…” He looked up at Saihara, who only tilted his head. “Never mind. Hey, try drawing pictures of them too!” He started drawing a cartoon bomb and Saihara followed his lead.

 

Everyone drew ideas out for a few minutes. The silence was quickly broken by Three’s interested hum at Saihara’s pictures. Saihara shifted nervously, but it appeared that Three was actually interested in what ideas he had to give.

 

“Weapons and stuff, huh, I didn’t think of that!” He exclaimed, “But make them more awesome-looking…” He drew another bomb above Saihara’s pictures and then spikes all around it, “…And it’s perfect for a super secret organisation!”

 

Six looked over in interest, “What type of bomb is that then?”

 

“A cherry bomb, duh,” Three drew more designs for bombs, each one looking more bizarre than the last, “‘Cos you can make each one look different, then you can carry them around and chuck ‘em at stuff. It’d be awesome.”

 

“…Really?” Two contended, which made Three frown and stop scribbling, “You got a better idea?”

 

“Yeah, look,” They pointed at their pictures of remotes, one which looked oddly like the face of a cat, “Remotes. You can just click a button and - boom!” They made jazz-hands, “Somewhere else a building gets destroyed by bombs. Way more hi-tech.”

 

“But I want to _actually_ _see_ the explosion,” Three whined.

 

Six chuckled, “It’s for a secret organisation, remember? So what if you like, HID the weapons. All in plain sight!”

 

“Where?” Saihara wondered.

 

“Like in an umbrella, and you click a button, and it becomes a sword! Something like that.” Six’s drawings looked kind of complicated, there was a lot of writing, but after that explanation Saihara kind of got it. Two looked over the notes and whistled in appreciation, “Hi-tech.”

 

“If you’re talking about being all secretive,” Five joined into the conversation, “Just hide the bomb in a suitcase or something. No-one would know!”

 

Three gave her a bland look, “I would just forget where I put all the bombs, then.”

 

“Don’t forget something that important!”

 

“For going undercover…” Two said under their breath while their eyes raked over the papers, looking for something. They pointed at a sketch which looked too scribbly for Saihara to make out, “You would need more gadgets and stuff,” they said, “Like spy cameras and drones.”

 

“Ooh,” Six grabbed out a pen and started sketching again, “That’s more like it!”

 

Kokichi appeared and looked over their pictures, “You guys have some good stuff,” He praised, “One and I were talking about ideas for the secret base.”

 

“Like what?” Saihara was now interested.

 

“Booby traps,” Kokichi had a glint in his eye, “Like a glitter bomb that explodes when you don’t enter the secret password, or a a hundred ropes that pull you up by your feet when you step in the wrong place!” Saihara furrowed his brow. _Those seem more like pranks, though…?_

 

“I wanna make something like that,” Three commented from where he was scribbling out more ideas, “Could be cool.”

 

“Only members can get past them though, anyone else would _always_ get trapped.” Kokichi explained.

 

“What if you actually caught someone in the booby trap…?” Saihara questioned.

 

Kokichi grinned, “They would be our prisoner! Haha, captured prisoners all for DICE!”

 

“A secret password, though!” Five pounced on the idea, “We should totally have one! We already have code names, so we should totally have one!” _‘What would it be…’_ Saihara thought in interest. _‘A secret password is a really good idea, too…’_

 

“Whatever it is, it has to sound cool,” Kokichi stated seriously, “And you can’t guess it easy.”

 

Five gasped dramatically, “So what about having password as the password—“ _“Like I said_ ,” Kokichi interrupted, “Something you can’t guess easy. You guys come up with ideas.”

 

Five enthusiastically started throwing out ideas for the secret password, at such a rapid speed that Saihara could hardly keep up with her. The others could barely get a word in. For each idea Kokichi’s shoulders reached higher and higher, until he snapped, “You can’t have _DICE_ as the secret password thats not how passwords work!”

 

“No one would guess it!” Five yelled back. Kokichi ran his hands down his face.

 

“Look at this!” Three interrupted the stand-off with a grin, holding up the picture he’d been working on, “ _This_ is the best idea.” The page was filled with piles of gold and jewels, ranging from crowns to gems to pieces of jewellery.

 

Six raised an eyebrow, “What kind of a weapon is that?”

 

“Not a _weapon_ ,” Three spelt out, rolling his eyes, “I’m talking about our motive! Our goal!” Kokichi took the page out of his hands and studied it. “Obviously a secret organisation would steal treasures,” Three continued, “So much jewels that we would have _piles and piles_ of it!” Saihara could see how the idea could be appealing, but…

 

“Eh, stealing?” Six tittered, “I don’t know…”

 

“What’s so good about having piles of gold laying around?” Five challenged him, “Just use a credit card.”

 

“That’s not what…” One sighed, “Never mind.”

 

Three put on an affronted look, “Can’t believe you guys would shoot down my super-cool idea! Tell them, boss! Tell them how awesome it is!”

 

Kokichi hummed under his breath, “Yeah, the cops would totally chain you up for stealing all of that. Game over.”

 

“Eh?!” Three sat up all of a sudden, “But I’m really strong! I’d knock them all out super fast!”

 

“They have handcuffs. And tasers. And batons. And dogs.”

 

“Aw, man…” Three flopped down to the floor, “You guys are buzzkills…”

 

“Our motive is to put a stop to Eight,” Six shrugged, “That’s it, for now.” Two nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, your ideas should be more realistic, Three!” Kokichi exclaimed, “Like us all having our own space laser guns!” _That’s not realistic at all…_

 

One nodded diplomatically, “Yes, lasers.” … _Why is he agreeing with him?_

 

Saihara thought his ideas were the most realistic of all, probably. Although the others had some really good ideas as well. He racked his brain for another one.

 

“What about having bikes?” He asked. _That’s realistic._

 

“Bikes for sure,” Six agreed readily, “Bro, I want a bike…”

 

One nodded, “Nothing is cooler than a cool bike, bro…”

 

“Biker gangs!” Three shot up again, “We could be a totally-cool biker gang!”

 

“Isn’t that motorbikes?” Saihara questioned in the background. “We’d all need to learn how to actually ride bikes, first…” Five stated, seemingly in thought.

 

“Uh, did you forget cars?” Kokichi cut in, “Like a supercar that turns invisible! And it’s the fastest in the _world_.”

 

“That _would_ be better than bikes,” One agreed. Saihara had no idea why he was allowing all of Kokichi’s ideas. But his idea was accepted so he probably couldn’t complain.

 

“If we have cars, then we need helicopters too,” Five bounced off the idea.

 

“A legion of helicopters!” Kokichi exclaimed.

 

“If you’re going down that route then holograms ’n’ sci-fi tech would be good too.” Two added.

 

_‘This is getting out of hand…’_ Saihara thought.

 

“All of that could work,” One affirmed, “But I think you’re forgetting the most important part of a secret organisation…”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Kokichi looked at him, and they both said in unison, “ _Disguises_.”

 

Six made a confused noise, “Like masks or something?”

 

“If we’re a secret organisation, of course we need disguises,” Five stated, “Like a gas mask.”

 

Saihara shivered, “Creepy…”

 

“Keep in mind, Eight’s pretty creepy too,” One pointed out.

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I swear, before he looked like a ghost,” said Five.

 

“I almost pissed myself!” Kokichi exclaimed. One frowned, “Don’t say that.”

 

Six scratched his chin, “So wait, what kind of evil organisation was Eight going for anyway? Like was it sci-fi and aliens? Or demons and vampires? Or like, ghosts and skeletons? There’s a lotta evil stuff out there.”

 

Four emerged from the papers, “What a pain.”

 

“Oh, hello. What did you draw, Four?”

 

She held up her clown doll, “Cosmo,” she said, “And also disguise ideas…” Her corner of the page was filled with clown faces. It was oddly cute but also creepy. Because they were clowns.

 

Kokichi leant over and looked at it in interest. He paused, “…Y’know, that’s a good idea…”

 

Five blanched, “What, clowns?!”

 

“Uhh, ghosts and skeletons, anyone?” Six asked from the sidelines.

 

“Clowns are wayyy more evil than ghosts. That’s a fact.” Koikichi stated, carefully picking up one of Four’s clown drawings. He looked enraptured by it. “Again, clowns are a little creepy…” Three muttered. Saihara had to agree.

 

Kokichi stood up, “But so is Eight, right? Scaring him means we’ve gotta be spooky,” He held the paper in the air, “So, we’re doing this one!”

 

“Huh, just like that?!” Five exclaimed. Three and Saihara gave each other twin looks of thinly-veiled worry. It appeared the three of them weren’t the biggest fans of clowns.

 

“I do not accept this,” Three stated, also standing up, “You know I can’t stand clowns, boss!”

 

Kokichi grinned, “And with a bit of luck, Eight won’t either!” _Oh no._ He had made up his mind. Saihara shivered. He better get over his fear of clowns, and fast.

 

“Come on, Six, you’re on our side!” Five exclaimed, Three desperately nodding from beside her, “It’s four members against three! Tell boss we can’t be team clown!” Saihara held out a silent hope.

 

Six cleared his throat, “Uh, I would like to let you know, that I am team _skeleton_ —” “That’s not a thing!” Five yelled. Saihara lost hope in the situation.

 

“I’m the boss,” Kokichi said, looking at his nails, “So we’re doing the clown one. Simple.” He turned to Three and Five with a smirk, “If you guys are too _scared,_ then I guess you can just sit out of the prank—“

 

“I’m not scared!” Five cried at the same time Three cried, “Of course I’m scared!” Their pause of surprise was broken by Kokichi’s laughter, “One of you is a total liar!” Five scowled in reply.

 

“Nah, I _really_ like this idea, okay?” He pointed to one of the clown masks on the paper, “And I _guarantee_ Eight will be more scared of it than you. Ninety-nine percent!”

 

“What’s the other one percent for?!” Three exclaimed.

 

Two raised their arm, “I’m also for team clown. It’s a badass idea.” Four looked delighted at the complement.

 

“Ah! No! I don’t want to be a clown!” Five was yelling.

 

“Think about Four’s feelings here!” Two cried, “She made this whole idea and you’re insulting her!”

 

Kokichi was laughing maniacally.

 

“Guys I’ve been meaning to ask, but what does DICE stand for anyway?” One asked, trying to get a word in.

 

But his question was never answered.

 

.

 

The stars twinkled brightly. Wind blew across the night, through the streets, and up into the air. Childlike chattering could still be heard from inside the old abandoned convenience store. From the street, the scene looked utterly dark and silent. But Kokichi had once leant on the side door, from outside, and let the soft sound of voices wash over him. If you looked through the cracks, you could see warm light.

 

And if you opened the door, you could see everyone.

 

The previous argument had ended hours before. Six and Seven had each left the base around dinner time. Now there was only calm.

 

All of the blankets were out, on the floor. Most of the others were under the covers or sitting down, at least. Aside from Three who had quickly fallen asleep quickly as usual. Kokichi took a seat on the floor beside One, who was looking over all of the secret organisation ideas again. He turned to Kokichi with an odd look on his face, “You really cared about what Eight said, huh. Going so far to do all of this.”

 

“Well-!” Kokichi hadn’t been expecting him to say that, “We haven’t been having that much fun lately, right? Everyone’s just sitting in here all the time. _Sometimes_ we pull pranks, but…”

 

He shifted in his seat. He smiled, “I just want everyone to have fun.”

 

“Don’t try that fake smile with me, boss,” One pinched his cheek, and Kokichi whined for a second before dropping the act. “Come on,” One spoke quietly, “Eight told you something, didn’t he.”

 

“You’re upset. Tell me.”

 

Kokichi gave an amused hum, “I’m not _upset_. I’m not crying or sobbing or bawling my eyes out at all!” One scoffed, “Yeah, ‘cos that’s exactly what you do when you’re _upset_.”

 

The smaller boy huffed, “You’re nuts.”

 

“I’m your older brother, dummy,” One said softly, “Of course I can tell when you’re sad.”

 

Kokichi looked away.

 

“Hmm…” One rubbed his chin in mock-thought, “Guess I’ll ask Seven what happened.”

 

“Ack!” He turned back, “Don’t even—“ He stopped at One’s growing smile. Kokichi pursed his lips, closed his eyes, and tried his most lighthearted tone.

 

“It wasn’t even bad or anything!” The truth ground out of him slowly, unsettlingly, and he _hated_ the feeling, “Just some stuff about no-one listening to me anymore!” The end of that sentence wavered a little too much. One was looking at him again. Kokichi let out a bunch of g-rated curses internally.

 

He sighed, “Oh, _Kokichi_ …”

 

“Shush!” Kokichi’s hands covered his mouth, “That’s _boss_ to you.” One licked his palm. The leader let go with a yelp and wiped it on One’s shirt.

 

“We’re all here to look after each other,” One said quietly, after a moment, “And that includes _you_. You know what Eight said isn’t what’s going to happen, right?”

 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, “Duh,”

 

“ _I_ think your idea’s pretty good,” One continued, with a smile, “We’re gonna put that guy in the hot seat. ‘Cos he doesn’t know. That the first five of us _chose_ you.” He poked Kokichi’s cheek at the statement. He said it like that was a fact. Like that wouldn’t someday stop being the case.

 

“And I said I’d be the best leader…” Kokichi let out a big sigh and leant all the way back to the floor.

 

“Yep. And that’s not going to change. Ever.” …Dang it. One always knew what to say, how was he this smart? Kokichi kind of felt dumb for worrying about Eight now. Maybe that was a good thing.

 

He could see the older boy in the edge of his vision, still talking, “Well, it’s not like everyone knows the whole situation. Hope Seven’s cool with it…” Ah. And Kokichi hadn’t even thought about that. He was just worried about Eight the entire time.

 

What kind of leader was he?!

 

Kokichi sat up all of a sudden, “We should probably tell Seven what’s going on,” He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He grimaced, “Actually, no.”

 

One let out a discontented sound, “We told Six…” He didn’t say it like an argument.

 

“More like he figured it out on his own.”

 

“And then next it’s Eight… maybe. If we let him join,” One scratched his head, “Still think that’s a good idea?”

 

“How should I know?” Kokichi retorted, “But, I don’t want Seven to know,” His voice dropped, “If more members means more people know we _live_ here, then…”

 

“It gets dangerous, right?”

 

“…Yeah.” They couldn’t get kicked out. They couldn’t go back to that old house. They couldn’t go back to the lives they lived before. Kokichi would fight that from ever happening kicking and screaming every step of the way.

 

One’s voice bought him out of his dark thoughts, “Maybe Eight will be the last one.”

 

“Maybe…” Kokichi yawned. He was getting too tired for this conversation.

 

He looked over the base tiredly. With eyes maybe a little too old for the body they resided in.

 

_Eight’s enough…_

 

.

 

It was the next day. One and Kokichi had wasted no time, for as soon as Saihara entered the base, they were directing him to the centre of the room. Saihara followed after them, confused.

 

A few minutes later, Six got there, and everyone was soon looking up at Kokichi, shakily walking across the top of the fold-out table.

 

“You good, boss?” One asked, he looked about two seconds away from jumping up and holding the table steady. “Everything’s under control!” Kokichi said a bit fast and reached the centre of the table. He cleared his throat. Everyone waited with bated breath, no idea what was to come.

“Welcome to the first DICE meeting everyone!” Kokichi exclaimed, drawing a few surprised sounds from the group, “Today we’re totally planning that big prank! So listen up! Here’s what we need to do…”

 

He outlined the bare bones of the prank, not going into too many details, and instead focusing on what each person had to do today.

 

“Okaaay, so first there’s Two, Five and Six,” He pointed to each person as he spoke, “You guys are pulling off the scare. You’re the Scare Squad. So that means you need to get…” He rattled off a long list of items of which Saihara had no idea how corresponded to one another. At the trio’s shared nod of understanding, he continued.

 

“Then! Seven and Three,” Saihara’s ears perked up at his name, “You’re the spies! Spy Squad! You guys go to Eight’s house again and grab me _information_. I want to have _details_. And a map!” He gave them some more instructions and Saihara and Three nodded in response.

 

“Finally, One and Four, you two are with me. We’re doing the… _secret_ stuff.” He grinned devilishly, “As the Secret Squad.”

 

“What,” Four deadpanned. And the roles were set!

 

As the role of being lookouts, or ‘spies’ as Kokichi had dramatically put it, Saihara and Three were tasked with learning what window _exactly_ faced Eight’s bedroom (why this was necessary Saihara had no idea) as well as any other ‘scoops’. Saihara did not know what that meant but he nevertheless went along with Kokichi’s plan and followed the lead of the others: creating secret gadgets and other devices that a secret organisation would obviously have before heading off.

 

In the gaps between the shelves, there were all sorts of recyclable objects and broken trinkets which the others hadn’t bothered to throw out. But it came in handy now. Saihara rummaged through the items and eventually had a small brainwave. If he was supposed to be one of the lookouts, didn’t he need binoculars? He found two toilet paper rolls which were perfect. Running back to the group situated in the middle of the hideout, Saihara took some tape off Five and carefully crafted a pair of binoculars.

 

“Ooh, I want one too!” Three exclaimed and dashed off to find more of the rolls, taking inspiration from Saihara’s idea. Soon, the both of them both had their own binoculars.

 

“Do you want string?” One asked, holding up a strand, “So you can hang it around your neck.” Three enthusiastically agreed before Saihara could reply. He watched the two older members poke a small hole through the cardboard and carefully thread string through.

 

“You too, Seven,” One got his attention and Saihara relinquished his hold on the binoculars for One to delicately do the same trick.

 

They were almost ready. As a last minute thought, Saihara took some of the leftover tape and stuck a texta onto the spine of his book. Three tapped a lone ball on the ground with his feet and began kicking it back and forth. Meanwhile, the others had finished their preparations.

 

We’re going now, see you later!” Two, Five and Six left before them. Saihara gave them a departing wave. Three kicked the ball all at once. The door opened. The ball zoomed outside. “Kay we’re leaving, too!” Three exclaimed, following after the ball, “Bye-bye!” Saihara followed his steps until they were in the street with their binoculars, the ball, and Saihara’s book in tow. Maybe they were carrying a bit much, but Saihara figured that being spies was important work, and you could never have enough gadgets to take with you.

 

“Okay,” Three nodded to him, “You know where his house is. Lead the way.” _Oh, man._ Saihara really hoped he remembered the way. He tentatively began retracing the steps from the window, down the alleyway and around the corner, onto the road. If he remembered correctly, it was in the left direction… Three gave a reassuring smile at his hesitance.

 

Luckily, they made it to the neighbourhood with no issues.

 

All the gates were closed. Nobody seemed to be inside the Inoue house. The street was clear. Three dropped the ball and began kicking it between his feet again. The steady _‘Thud’ ’Thud’_ of his kicks echoed through the quiet street. Saihara paused. _Now what?_

 

“Aw, dude,” Three complained, “Look at all the gates. There’s _no_ way you can see what’s inside the house.” Saihara couldn’t help but agree. With the gates and fences surrounding every house in the street, there was no possible way to look at any windows. Not unless you were so tall you could look over the fence, or something.

 

But for the two kids, that was nothing but a pipe dream.

 

While the minutes passed, Three’s kicks got more and more crazy, until the ball was flying down the street with a single kick. It looked like he was getting bored. Saihara’s mind thrummed. Surely, there had to be a way to look into the house. Kokichi wouldn’t have had them be spies, otherwise. _Or maybe he just wanted us to figure it out?_

 

_‘Thud’ ’Thud’_

 

Saihara looked back and forth between the Inoue and Momota houses, each facing the other on opposite sides of the street. An idea formed. Saihara shot it down immediately. _There was no way they could do that._ However… it might be their only option. Otherwise they would both come back empty-handed.

 

Surely, it was worth a go.

 

“…Hey, Three,” Saihara got his attention, and then pointed to the roof of the Momota house, “Do you think you can kick the ball up there?” Three raised his eyebrow playfully, then grinned, “Of course I can!” He took a running start and kicked the ball high into the air.

 

The ball bounced, stumbled along the gutter of the house, and then landed right in the centre of the roof.

 

“…” Three smiled, and turned to Saihara, “Why did you get me to do that?”

 

“Thank you,” Saihara said, and opened the gate of the house, heart stuttering as he walked up the steps. But it would be fine. It would be fine. _Mr Momota is a nice person._ He rang the doorbell. The door opened to a familiar face.

 

“Hello,” Saihara said politely, “Could we please get our ball from your roof?”

 

“Oh, it’s you! That kid with manners!” The grandpa exclaimed jovially. Saihara couldn’t help but be a little taken aback by his brightness. He continued, “Not a problem! Tell, ya what, I have a ladder around the back. I’ll go up and get it for ya.”

 

Saihara blinked, surprised, “Thank you so much! You don’t have to…”

 

“It’s no problem, no problem!” Grandpa shuffled past the two boys and walked around the side of the house. Three came up next to Saihara, and looked at him. “No way,” He breathed, eyes beginning to brighten up with excitement again. Saihara didn’t really know if he could keep up with the rest of the plan…

 

They followed Mr Momota around the side of the house, where he was setting down a sturdy ladder. It reached all the way to the roof. He took one step up the railings.

 

“Oh, just a second, boys,” He said, stepping down again, “I just need to put on the proper shoes. I’ll be back.” He shuffled back around the side of the house.

 

The boys waited only a moment. “This is our chance!” Three exclaimed quietly, running up to the ladder, “Come on!”

 

“Wait!” Saihara shout-whispered after him, “I don’t think we should—“ “Hey,” Three looked down at him from where he was five rungs up the ladder, “You did this so we could get onto the roof, right? Don’t chicken out now, let’s do it!” He grinned and quickly climbed up the ladder. Saihara thanked every star that Mr Momota took his time when putting shoes on. He slowly wrapped his hands around the ladders’ rungs and made his way up to the roof, internally wincing at his actions. _Ahhh,_ _I don’t wan’t Mr Momota to get angry at us…_

 

Despite his anxieties, Three reached a hand down and helped him step up, onto the roof. “Don’t look down,” Three said. Saihara looked down.

 

He looked up again. “…Let’s get the ball,” He said.

 

Slowly and carefully, the two of them crawled onto the middle of the roof. It was so wide that Saihara found that he didn’t have to worry about falling at all. If they weren’t close to the edge, it really wasn’t anything scary. _Probably._

 

They made it to the ball, and just as Three was about the grab it they heard a yell from across the rooftop, “You boys! What do you think you’re doing!” Saihara meeped and Three snatched the ball, dragging along Saihara closer to the centre of the roof with a hand.

 

“We’re fine!” Three yelled back at the old man peeking over the edge of the roof.

 

“Ju-just getting the ball…!” Saihara exclaimed, feeling very faint of heart.

 

“It’s very dangerous up there! Get down, thank you!” No, _no_. They made him mad…! That was definitely an angry voice. Saihara’s lips wobbled while Three looked like he was having the time of his life.

 

“It’s okay!” He repeated, way too happy, “We’re just gonna sit right here!”

 

“I don’t think so! You will be in trouble, young man!” Oh no Saihara had never been _in trouble_ before. He hid himself behind Three, trying to escape the old man’s increasingly peeved tone.

  
“And don’t think I don’t see you behind there!” Saihara flinched, “Go tell your friend to get off my roof, right now, thank you!” He said ‘thank you!’ like a command, and Saihara stuttered out a few nervous words to Three,

 

“I think w-we have to get off his roof…”

 

Three turned to him, smiling, and to Saihara’s surprise started patting his head, “Not to worry, dear Seven. I know exactly what to do!” He whispered excitedly. A feeling of helplessness welled up within him. Saihara felt like he wouldn’t be able to convince this boy of anything no matter how hard he tried…

 

“We won’t move from this spot!” Three shouted brightly at the man, “Don’t worry!!”

 

“It’s dangerous! You need to get down!” Grandpa’s voice was getting strained. Saihara felt kinda bad. But Three’s grip on his hand was tight, like the boy was worried about him actually running off.

 

“What is he going to do, pull us down from the roof…?” Three whispered quietly, away from the man’s earshot. Saihara blinked in surprise. Three turned to him, “He can’t get us down from up here. Like he said, it’s too dangerous. So, let’s just do our mission instead.” He made himself comfortable on the rooftop and started using his binoculars.

 

This whole situation was very unorthodox to young Saihara. He felt trapped. But he figured the sooner they got it over with, the sooner they could get off the roof. He opened the album to another ‘Notes’ page with shaky hands, and unstuck the taped texta from the spine. Distantly, he could hear Mr Momota’s huffs as the man stepped onto the roof himself.

 

Sahara quickly looked down at the Inoue house. Okay, time to get to work…!

 

The lines were shaky and Saihara’s cheeks felt red but as fast as he could, the mapped outline of the house became clear on the paper (which from a birds eye view, it looked like a giant ‘L’ shape). Three tapped him on the shoulder, “See that?” He pointed at the long end of the house, “I think that’s Eight’s room.” Saihara squinted then used his binoculars, eventually focusing on drawn curtains that had a giant image of Naruto on it. Yes, that was probably the right room.

 

“What are you boys doing?” A voice behind them sounded.

 

Sahara jumped at the voice and Three yelped, before quickly recovering. “We’re spying!” He smiled, “On our new friend.” Saihara just looked at him. Eight was _not_ their friend.

 

Mr Momota’s eyes narrowed, “You have five minutes. Then you two get off my roof, no ifs, buts or who-zits about it!” He crossed his arms, “Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Both boys chorused and Mr Momota sighed, and went back down the ladder to the roof. He had been defeated. Three did a silent fist-pump in the air. Saihara was decidedly not celebrating this development.

 

“Anyway, that’s totally his room,” Three continued like nothing had happened, “So to get there we have to go from the left side,” He pointed to the side of the house, “And somehow get over the wall.”

 

“Ah, okay…” Saihara drew a big pointing arrow next to the side of the house, continuing the map.

 

“Can you draw Naruto?” Three asked, as Saihara put a careful ‘X’ mark where Eight’s room was.

 

“Sorry, no…”

  
Three gasped, “How about that dog?” He pointed to a dog without a collar just wandering across the road. _A stray dog?_ Saihara drew it in. After a moment of staring at the picture he put a big square around it all. For the fence. _Almost forgot about that…_

 

“The dogs not inside the fence, though,” Three pointed out.

 

“Oh,” Saihara drew another dog outside the fence.

 

“Ah, its another dog!” He exclaimed. Saihara drew in another one without looking up. “Hey!” Saihara paused in surprise at the shout of a new voice. He looked down.

 

“Do I look like a dog to you, idiot?!” Eight yelled from below the edge of the roof.

 

Three grinned, “Yeah! All big and hairy!”

 

A growl, “Come down here, coward!!” Oh, no way in heck was he getting off this roof. Saihara was not going anywhere near that wrath. Luckily, Three seemed to have the same idea, and they stayed right where they were.

 

“Hey! I’m gonna be the next leader of your weird club!” Eight was still yelling up at them, “So you gotta listen to me, you got it?!”

 

“Why would I listen to you??” Three contended from the rooftop, “We’re not playing with you, dummy!” Saihara was quietly impressed with his moxie.

 

Eight scowled, “Here! Tomorrow night! Eight o clock! I’ll show you!!!” Saihara wasn’t exactly certain what he wanted to show but he recognised a challenge when he saw one.

 

“Fine!” Three yelled back, “But I’ll win!”

 

“No you won’t!”

 

“Yeah I will!”

 

“You won’t!”

 

“I will!”

 

“You won’t! Shut up!” Eight slammed the door of his house closed. Saihara sighed in relief. He drew a little angry face next to the third dog while his mind fumbled over the sudden encounter. Eight had acted totally different than before… Saihara closed his eyes in thought. _Was he actually really quick to anger?_

 

“Yo, Seven,” Three tapped his shoulder, “We should go.”

 

_Oh my gosh, finally._ “Sure,” He nodded.

 

Once they were off the roof Saihara noticed Mr Momota and an old lady who must be Mrs Momota leaving the house and locking the door.

 

“You two,” Mr Momota’s voice was hard. Saihara’s heart stuttered. “I was just about to get you. My wife and I are going into the city,” He regarded them both with a stern look in his eyes, “You both are not to pull that stunt again. I won’t have other people’s kids falling off my roof.” Mr Momota’s eyes might have been scary, but Saihara could see worry in them too. He felt terrible.

 

“I’m sorry!” Three exclaimed before Saihara could say anything, bowing in his stead, “It’s my fault, I forced him to go up with me! So don’t get angry at Seven!” Saihara stared at him open mouthed. Mr Momota raised an eyebrow, “Seven?”

 

“Ah- no!” Saihara came back to reality, “It was all my idea! It’s my fault! I’m really sorry!” He bowed as well.

 

“…If you’re sorry, then don’t try it again,” The grandpa huffed, but stopped his lecture. From beside him, Mrs Momota chuckled, “It was you two that were making all that racket? Such loud voices for two kids so small,” Saihara had to put a hand on Three’s head to stop him from jumping up and arguing that comment.

 

“Looks like we have a lot to look forward to,” She smiled. Her and Mr Momota shared a look of delight. Saihara had no idea what was going on.

 

“Um, we’re going now!” Three said, leaving the scene. Saihara quickly followed, but stopped at Mr Momota’s throat clearing.

 

“If there’s a new kid at the playground, you two play nice with them, okay?”

 

Three and Saihara were confused at where that had come from, but readily agreed.

 

.

 

“Cool map,” Kokichi commented, “Why’s there so many dogs?”

 

“Um… I drew two more on accident.” Saihara confessed.

 

“Okay?”

 

“But yeah it was totally wild,” Three continued his recount of their adventures as the three of them sat around the hideout’s table, “I get why we’re doing this now. Plus, he said to come fight him at his house tomorrow night.” Kokichi perked up at the information.

 

“Did he say what time?”

 

“Yeah at like 8 o clock.”

 

Kokichi shut the album, “Then we’ll be there at 7,” At Saihara and Three’s look of shared uncertainty, he explained further, “Evil organisations don’t play fair. If we’re there super early we can get him all off guard. And then prank him!” His face looked serious. Saihara found a similar look overtake his own features. So, this was for real, then.

 

It was happening.

 

Eight’s house. 7pm. Tomorrow.

 

They would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://adoc-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
